An Expert in Rehabilitation
by sartneydumas
Summary: *Spoilers through 2x12* After Belle gets shot Ruby visits her in the hospital. A dramatic turn of events leads Ruby to make a potential life altering decision for Belle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Everyone I know there are a few of these "What happen after Belle gets shot" stories floating around. I just wanted to throw my twist into one. ****Let me know if you think it's worth continuing.**

It was early in the morning; the sun had just begun to make its way through the blinds in the hospital room. Ruby quietly approached the stand by Belle's bed and placed a handful of flowers in the vase, discarding the ones from the day before in the trash bin under the bed. Next to the flowers she placed a warm plate of pancakes.

Ruby completed the same routine every morning since Belle was shot. She would quietly sneak in and leave the flowers and breakfast by her bed. Then she would sneak out before Belle had a chance to wake up. It's not that Ruby didn't love the idea of seeing Belle's pretty eyes and cherish the notion she could glimpse a smile, but Belle didn't remember anything about who she or anyone else was, much less did she think magic existed. Speaking to Belle, in that state, meant lying to her… about everything. Ruby wasn't sure she could do that.

So instead she would have to settle for these stolen moments. In the silence, while Belle slumbered, Ruby could pretend that nothing changed. That Belle was just asleep and that today was any other day.

Ruby would fantasize about what they could do when she woke. Ruby bit the corner of her lip hard, snapping herself back into reality. That was certainly not going to happen, not today and not anytime soon if they didn't find away to get her memory back.

Ruby glanced at the sleeping girl in the hospital bed. There was a strand of hair hanging over her eyes she bent down to brush it away- _No _she thought; certainly that kind of contact would wake her up. She pulled away sharply and turned toward the door. When she was just about walk out, "Hey wait," Belle's voice begged and Ruby stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you the one that's been leaving these?" Belle looked to the fresh flowers in the vase. As Belle struggled to sit up, she winced. Ruby turned around slowly. She nodded and reluctantly stepped toward her. "Why?"

Ruby felt a lump in her throat. "Because we're friends," she answered. It certainly wasn't as simple as that, but they hadn't really clarified anything before…

"Why were you going to leave without saying anything?" Belle was full of questions. There was enough confusion surrounding her situation; it would be nice if just one person were nice enough to tell her the truth. "I mean, I would certainly think my friend would stick around and say 'hello'."

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, her apology very sincere."Hello," Ruby smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm not sure," Belle said. "There's a tingling sensation in my back."

"Have you talked to the doctor about it?" Ruby asked as she sat down at the end of the bed. "I can go get him."

"Whale knows," Belle said. The ease with which Ruby sat on the bed made her a slightly nervous, but it had a familiarity to it. "Not really sure he cares, but he knows."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Not that I know of, but hey what do I know?" Belle joked. Ruby squinted her eyes; it was certainly not a topic she wanted to laugh about.

"So if you've been bringing me flowers and breakfast every morning, why did it take you this long to 're-introduce' yourself," Belle lifted her hand and put air quotes as she said the word "re-introduce".

"Honestly, it's hard…" Ruby clumsily stammered through the next part. "It's hard for me to talk to someone I know… as well as I know you and know that they don't know what they once knew. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Not much," Belle struggled to sit up right. "But then again, what does these days." There it was; a smile crept across her lips and Ruby's heart melted. She wanted to hug her to tell her everything she knew she shouldn't.

"Do I have any family in this town?" Belle asked yet another question.

Ruby thought about Maurice. They had a falling out over Belle's relationship with Rumple and it crossed her mind that he might not even know she's in the hospital. Surely, Whale would have thought to contact him. _That bastard didn't even bother to come see his only daughter after she'd been shot?_

When Ruby didn't respond, Belle's line of questioning continued."I haven't had any visitors but that Mr. Gold. He came in here waving a cup calling it my talisman. What did he even mean by that?"

"Oh, don't worry about Gold; he's a bit loony," Ruby said with a laugh, deflecting the awkwardness of the situation. She slowly stood off the end of the bed. "You should get some rest."

"Wait, don't go," Belle said. "I don't even know your name."

Those words hit her like a semi-truck. They knocked all the wind out of her lungs and she fought back tears. "It's Ruby. Belle, my name is Ruby."

"Ruby," Belle said, noticing there were tears forming in the other woman's eyes. "Will you visit me tomorrow?"

Ruby smiled slightly, "Every day." She drew air into her lungs and walked out of Belle's room. She walked far enough away so that she was out of sight and collapsed on the side of the wall trying to fight back tears.

"Ruby," Dr. Whale appeared out of nowhere. "I'm glad you're here. There's something I need to discuss with you."

Ruby wiped her tears away. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to turn to with Mr. Gold having left town and Belle's father not answering any of my calls…"Ruby's heart pounded heavy in her chest.

"When we originally operated on Belle," Whale cleared his throat with a cough. "We decided to not remove the bullet."

"Yes, I remember," Ruby swallowed hard.

"The bullet was in soft tissue then. It has since migrated much closer to her spine causing-"

"Tingling in her lower back," Ruby finished the doctor's sentence, not liking where this conversation could be headed.

Doctor Whale placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to have to remove it if we want to avoid further complication."

"Then remove it," Ruby responded quickly.

"There's a risk if we go through with the surgery, Ruby. The bullet is close to a nerve cluster and extracting it may cause some temporary paralysis, hopefully just the lower half of her body. "

_Hopefully? _Ruby closed her eyes. She was overwhelmed by dizziness. She leaned forward into Whale and he braced her.

"I can get patient consent to go through with it." He breathed in deeply. "What I'm asking you is do you think Belle, if she knew who she was, would be comfortable with that risk."

She searched her brain for anything that Belle had ever said about this kind of decision and she came up empty. She couldn't help but think he was an idiot for not removing it in the first place. But she didn't know medicine and until now it hadn't been her decision to make. Ruby didn't know if it was what Belle would absolutely want, but she couldn't risk losing her. "Do it," Ruby let out a deep sigh. "Do it... if she consents."


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby knocked on the hospital room door as she opened it. "Hey, I got your message." Whale called Ruby early in the morning. He had said, "The patient would like a change of clothes with her flowers and you can skip on bringing breakfast for the day." He had gathered her contact info yesterday as a temporary emergency contact for Belle.

Ruby slowly walked to Belle's bedside, exchanging the flowers and setting down a clean outfit."Thanks," Belle said as she examined the outfit, a plaid skirt and a blue blouse. Ruby also placed a pair of flats on the floor next to her "Can you shut the blinds?"

She looked to Belle and crinkled her brow, "Do you- I should leave." Ruby turned toward the door, closing the blinds on the way out.

"No," Belle said as she slowly stood out of the hospital bed. "Stay, but can you keep your back turned?"

Ruby turned so that her back was to Belle. "Yeah sure - not a problem." She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes imaging… knowing what was going on behind her.

"So what's the story with you and Dr. Whale?" Belle slipped off her hospital gown.

"What? Nothing, No story... We're barely even friends."

"I'm sorry," Belle noted the irritation in Ruby's voice. "He seemed to be very fond of you when we we're discussing my procedure."

"What did he say?" Ruby worried.

"He said you were at times overly protective and a bit wild," Belle laughed imagining what he could mean by that. "But that you were a very loyal companion and anyone would be lucky to consider you their friend."

"What did you decide about the procedure?" Ruby asked, completely ignoring the comments Whale made.

Belle grunted a bit as she pulled on the skirt. She was still quite sore. "I'm going to go through with it. The risks, like the amnesia, are temporary, so it's kind of a no brainer. The surgery is scheduled for noon today."

"That explains the whole no-breakfast thing, but what about the clothes? If you're going to have surgery later today, why do you need clean clothes?"

"Well..." Belle said as she winced. "Ouch."

"Are you ok?'' Ruby asked fighting the urge to turn around.

"I'm fine it's just this skirt. I'm having a hard time..." Belle rotated the skirt several times but couldn't get it position where it both felt comfortable and she could zip the zipper.

"I'm sorry I should have brought something else," Ruby said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"We could switch outfits," Belle said with a laugh.

"What?" Ruby asked. Belle's clothes would not wear as well on her.

"No, I'm kidding. I actually like this outfit a lot," Belle ran her fingers over it. "But could you maybe... could you help me with the zipper?"

_Stay cool, Red. _"Sure," Ruby took a deep breath and turned around. Belle stood with her blouse partially unbuttoned. Ruby walked toward her, trying not to stare.

That look in Ruby's eyes was new to Belle, almost animalistic. It made her blush, but she enjoyed it. She buttoned a few more of the buttons as Ruby's hands clumsily found their way to the zipper.

The scent of Belle's flesh flared her wolfie senses. Ruby forgot for a second what she was doing. A low growl formed in the back of her throat as pulled the zipper up.

Belle jumped, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry it must have been my stomach," Ruby stumbled, unable to think of a better lie. "I skipped breakfast this morning."

Belle gave a slow tightlipped nod. "Anyway, I asked for the change of clothing because there's something I need you to do."

"Anything," she said as her hands made their way into her pockets for safe keeping.

"Go on a walk with me," Belle smiled. "I want to see the town."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ruby wanted to say no. The less exposure Belle had to the town's people before her memory came back the better. But then again, there was that smile and she knew she couldn't.

"I've already asked Whale," Belle said. "Ruby, the procedure… This might be…" Belle looked down to the floor. She didn't need to finish that sentence. Ruby knew that she was implying. She wanted to use her legs while she knew she still could.

* * *

"So that's Granny's," Ruby gestured. "I work there most days; everyday really."

"Right, I get it. You would bring breakfast because you wanted me to remember that you work at a diner."

_No. _"Something like that," Ruby's eyes drifted to the ground as they continued to stroll down main street. Ruby would politely wave to passersby but gave them a look that encouraged them to keep moving. Ruby avoided walking past the flower shop, thinking it wasn't her place. If Maurice wanted to see Belle he would on his own time.

Ruby only explained what was absolutely necessary as they passed Gold's store. "I was the girlfriend of the town pawn broker who was despised by most people in Storybrooke?" She asked, not liking the sound of it.

"It's more complicated than that. You tried to explain it to me once. It's going to sound silly, but you said a long time ago you convinced yourself that the story had a certain ending and that it would always be hard for you to see it a different way."

"What does that mean?" Ruby laughed at this response. That was the first thing that came out of her mouth when Belle said those words to her.

"It means that you saw something in him no one else could see and you weren't… aren't willing to believe you were wrong about him. You're not going to give up on him." Ruby said, struggling to hide her disappointment. Telling Belle how she felt had been just as difficult as hearing how she felt.

"And what do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Belle."

"Yes it does," Belle retorted swiftly. "To me, right now, it very much does." It might be the only thing that does, she thought to herself. "Tell me what you really think? If you could tell Belle-me-anything at all about my relationship with Mr. Gold what would it be?"

Ruby stopped walking and looked Belle in the eyes. She took a staggered breath. "I would say that I understand. That I know you have a strong heart. I would tell you he's a sad and lonely man but that doesn't mean…" Ruby noticed herself rambling, getting more agitated- but she couldn't stop.

She grabbed Belle tightly by the shoulders. "It's not your job to fix him. Your happiness shouldn't be confined to the misery he chooses. I would tell you could do better. No, you deserve better. You could be happy, Belle. I know-" _I know I could make you happy._

Ruby dropped her hands noticing the puzzled looked in Belle's eyes; she turned away and kept walking. She couldn't believe she had actually said any of that. She knew she wouldn't have been able to say that to Belle if she had her memories.

Belle stood speechless, trying to understand the intensity of Ruby's words. She breathed in deeply; whatever it was about Gold that elicited that response, she didn't care to ever remember. They walked in silence until they made their way to the library.

"This is where you work," Ruby said as she unlocked the door. "And live." She held the door open as Belle walked inside.

"I'm the town librarian," Belle stated. This made more sense than anything anyone had said yet. She walked to one of the shelves and ran her fingers across the spines of the books. This place felt like home.

She pulled one of the books off the shelf. "I know this," she said holding up a copy of _The Canterbury Tales_. "I mean I think I've… read it."

"Maybe reading it would help you remember other things. We'll take it with us," Ruby said with a smile. "It will be there when you wake up."

"And you?"

"Me, what?

"Will you be there when I wake up?" Belle asked nervously.

Ruby reared back at that question. "I'll be there before you wake."

"Good," Belle grinned. She then noticed something strange out of the corner of her eye. "Ruby, why are there..." She crossed to the object sitting in the floor. "Why are there shackles in the library?" Belle bent down to pick them up.

"That's a story for another time," Ruby walked over her. "We should head back; it's almost time." Ruby's hand brushed Belle's as she took the shackles out of them.

That light touch triggered something inside Belle's memory; she closed her eyes and saw Ruby slipping the cuff on her hand. Her ears started to ring and she lost her balance. Ruby braced her, "Are you alright?"

"I fine- I- just," Belle shook her head. "We should probably get back to the hospital so I have time to prepare for surgery."

* * *

Ruby sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours, though it hadn't been more than two. She switched between sitting and standing several different times. Snow, Granny, Leroy, and Charming joined her.

They didn't say much and Ruby suspected they might have had another reason for arriving at the hospital. They did however provide a shoulder, or several, to rest her worried head on. When Whale came in with a worried look on his face, Ruby leapt from her chair, "What is it? how did it go?"

"The bullet was closer to the spine than I had originally estimated," Whale said. "We don't know much. She's still unconscious, but it's likely she won't regain use of her lower legs.

Ruby's knees buckled underneath her. Snow and Charming caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Anyone ever tell you, you have excellent bedside manners?" Granny asked.

"All the time," Whale responded sarcastically. He wasn't one to sugarcoat things for people, especially if he found them intelligent. He thought breaking bad news gently was patronizing, though he did feel guilty when he saw just how hard Ruby had taken it. "Why don't you let your friends take you home? I'll call you when she's awake."

"I told her I would be here when she woke up," Ruby glared. She didn't say another word. Not to Whale or anyone. She walked into Belle's room where she would wait, as long as it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle slowly woke up. She shifted her shoulders in her hospital her gown; she first nervously tapped her fingers and then slowly she turned her head from side to side. These were all checks the surgery hadn't affected her upper body, which is what the doctor said.

She was about to try to wiggle her toes but when she glanced down she saw a familiar brunette face. The girl's head rested on the side of her bed close to her legs. Ruby's face was turned toward her own. She must have fallen asleep while waiting for her to wake up. Belle smiled to herself; this was the first time she'd seen Ruby look relaxed in any way.

Without thinking Belle attempted to nudge the girl with her knee to wake her up; nothing happened. Belle's leg wouldn't budge. Belle took a deep breath and tried to wiggle her toes and still nothing happened. She'd told herself she was prepared for this possibility, but the reality was very different.

"Ruby," Belle said softly. When Ruby didn't wake she coughed loudly.

Ruby jumped back and rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I told you. I'd be here when you woke up."

Belle smirked, "You_ were _here. You just weren't awake." Red nodded and gave a nervous smile. "How did the surgery go? I seem to not be able to move my legs."

Ruby ran her fingers through her hair. "I should go get Dr. Whale. He can explain to you better than I would." She stood to walk out of the room; Belle's hand grabbed her arm.

"Just tell me," her voice quivered. Belle knew it wasn't good. That worry that had always been hanging over Ruby's head seemed to double when she looked back to her.

"Belle, I really think-"

"Good to see you're awake," Dr. Whale said as he walked into the room. Ruby was absolutely relieved to see him. Belle sighed. "I'd like to run some very basic tests." Whale added as an afterthought. "If that's alright?"

"Yes of course," Belle said as she realized she was still clutching Ruby's arm. She let go slowly and Ruby sat back in the chair next to her bed.

Whale ran a series of brief tests, checking her reflexes and responses. It was as he had predicted. From the waist down she was non-responsive Ruby struggled to watch as Belle realized the severity of her condition. When Whale said the words permanent and paraplegia in the same sentence, Ruby could see the hope fall from Belle's face.

"We'll get physical therapy started right away," Whale said. "You'll need to stay in the hospital long enough for us to know that you're ready to handle daily activities on your own." Belle nodded; there were tears in her eyes. Whale look to Ruby who had been sitting quietly by Belle's side.

He hesitated to say whatever it was he was thinking. "What is it?" Ruby asked.

Whale shock his head and took in a deep breath, "Belle, Ruby could assist you with your therapy. If she's willing?" This was a little unconventional, but the fewer new people Belle had prolonged contact with the better. Whale didn't want to run the risk of one of the physical therapists saying something to her that would confuse her or make her ask questions.

"I'm not qualified-"

"I find that with this kind of healing, trust can play a major factor in progress. Can I ask you something, Belle? Do you trust her?"

"Yes."

* * *

It had been two full weeks since the operation and nothing had changed. Gold had still not returned from wherever he had gone with Emma and Henry. Maurice had yet to visit his daughter. And, today like every other day, Ruby was headed to the hospital to work on physical therapy with Belle.

There had been one change. Captain Hook had been transported from the hospital to the Stroybrooke Sheriff's office where Charming did his best to keep an eye on him at all times. Knowing he was behind bars gave Ruby one less than thing to worry about

As she walked into the hospital room, Ruby took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

"Hey," Belle said with a smile as she sat upright in bed. She'd gotten dressed with the help of the nurses. She was in comfortable stretchy yoga pants and a form fitting tank top. She sat on the edge of the bed; her wheel chair sat next to her.

"Hi," Ruby said as she placed new flowers by Belle's bed. The garden in the back of the inn was starting to get sparse. If she wanted to keep this up, she would have to go to the flower shop eventually.

Ruby walked to the edge of the bed, lifted Belle swiftly, and placed her into the wheelchair. Belle let out a gasp as it usually took both of them working together to get her in the chair. "That was fast," Belle said with a giggle.

"You're not the only one that's been building upper body strength," Ruby leaned in to say as they wheeled down the hall to the physical therapy room. Ruby knew it was more than that. Tonight's moon was a full one, which had always given Ruby a little bit of a boost.

It did make her more nervous than usual for today's session. Ruby had been able to control the wolf and change freely; she wasn't afraid of that. Her other… impulses on the other hand, they were always heightened during wolfstime.

They made it into the room and started their routine as usual. Bicep curls, seated push-ups, and triceps extensions.

"Ugh, I'm so weak," Belle would say every day, but Ruby could see her getting stronger and stronger.

Ruby and Belle's session had their ups and downs but they were getting easier each time. The topic of conversation stayed on pretty generic topics. Belle would discuss the book she was reading or they would talk very generally about Storybrooke and its people.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Ruby," Belle squeaked as Ruby added more weight to the machine.

"You've never given up on anyone, Belle. I won't let you give up on yourself." Belle had heard her say this before. Ruby and Belle's bond was different than before. Belle was different than before. Every once in a while, Ruby would see a smile or hear a phrase that would spur hope in Ruby.

Ruby took several deep calming breaths as she moved Belle from upper body exercises to the lower body ones. They worked on her lower body to prevent muscle loss, but each activity needed to be guided. Ruby placed Belle on her back on the yoga mat on the floor.

Ruby knelt on the mat next to her. "You ready?" Ruby wasn't sure who she was asking. Belle nodded.

Ruby slowly lifted Belle's leg and bent it at the knee. She placed it against her abdomen and leaned into Belle slowly. The physical closeness of this exercise had always been tempting, but today was going to be particularly straining. Belle smiled up at her and Ruby glanced away, fixing her eyes on the wall. They continued this for several reps.

"Ruby?" Belle asked as they switched to work on the on the other leg.

"Yeah?" Ruby said still not looking at her. She lifted Belle's other leg bending it in the same fashion.

"Before all of this happened," Belle chest rose as she took a deep breath and Ruby leaned in. "Did I- was I grateful?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Ruby answered. Belle exhaled as Ruby stretched the leg out as they switched to a variation of the exercise in which Belle's leg was extended.

"Did I let you know how-" Belle's leg was extended and rested Ruby's chest. Ruby held Belle's ankle close to the side of her face. Ruby focused on the spot on the wall and breathed deeply struggling to suppress the wolfie urges. "Did I appreciate you?"

"Excuse me?" Ruby stared at Belle confused as she continued with the exercises.

"Did I know how lucky I was?" Ruby let her leg drop slowly. She slowly brought Belle's knees together and pulled her into a seated position. "Because I am."

Ruby watched the sweat bead down Belle's chest and bent the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure if Belle was implying what she thought she was implying. They sat next to each other their eyes locked for a few seconds until Belle pushed herself forward, leaning in for a kiss. Ruby felt the wolf taking over and pulled away dodging the kiss. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I should go." Ruby lifted Belle slowly and placed her in her wheel chair.

"What happened?"

"I need to go away for the next couple days," Ruby said. "I'm sorry. Someday I'll explain…"

Ruby walked out of the therapy room. Belle rolled after her and shouted, "I'm not afraid of you."

She froze in her tracks and swerved back around, "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm not afraid of you," Belle said as she looked up at her. Ruby walked back toward her. "I sort of have this memory. You and me in the library..." Ruby's hope spurred deeply with that statement. "It's pretty fuzzy. I don't know what it means but I know I'm not afraid."

"There are things in this town, Belle." Ruby said as she bent down so that she was eye level with her. "Storybrooke is a strange place, full of dangerous people."

"And you're not one of them," Belle sighed as she rolled in closer to her. Their lips separated by mere inches. "I know enough to know this town is strange, but I can't protect myself from a danger I don't know exists."

"You're getting your memory back, Belle," Ruby said stepping back. "You'll know-"

Belle rolled forward again, "What if it's not soon enough. Ruby, it's my life. I want you to tell me. Tell me what you think it is I should be afraid of."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Snow gently tapped on the door of the hospital room. She peeked in and saw Belle with her nose deep in a book.

"Sorry," Snow walked in. "I don't mean to interrupt." She walked over to Belle. "Ruby wanted me to bring you this." Snow hesitated, she didn't entirely agree with Ruby's plan. She placed Henry's fairy tale book next to her on the bed.

"She couldn't bring it by herself?"

"Not tonight," Snow said. _She's in the woods transforming into a wolf._ "She had a prior engagement that she couldn't get out of."

"Like a date?" Belle asked not hiding her jealousy.

"No, not a date," Snow answered with a laugh.

"Does she date much?"

"Ruby's been known..." Snow cut herself off. "Let's just say her dance card has always been pretty full. People line up around the block waiting for a chance to stand by her side."

"Oh?"

"Well with legs like hers…. Can you blame them?" Belle thought she might have been imagining it, but there was an inflection on the words _dance_, _stand _and _legs_. Maybe it wasn't intentional. Either way, it made Belle feel like she wasn't good enough for Ruby.

Trying not to focus on it, Belle opened the book Snow had brought her. "This is a children's book," Belle said as she thumbed through the pages. "You're sure this is the book she wanted me to read tonight?"

"I'm sure," she nodded "Trust me. When she comes tomorrow she will…" Snow started to exit turning back to say, "She will tell you what you want to know."

"Thank you, Mary."

"Margaret"

Thank you, Margaret," Belle said correcting herself.

"It's Mary Margaret," Snow responded.

"Two first names?"

"It happens more than you'd think in Storybrooke," Snow smiled at the confused Belle. "Have a goodnight, Belle. I hope you feel better."

She crossed paths with Whale in the hallway as she was leaving. Whale smirked to Snow as she passed him. "I kind of hate you for this," she said coldly under her breath.

"I beg your pardon," Whale raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him.

"Ruby shouldn't be put through this. This whole physical therapy thing. She's pinning away after a girl who, for all we know, may never remember who she really is."

"Is that what is really bothering you?" Whale asked. "Is it really the fact Belle might not ever come back that bothers you or..." He took a step toward her breaching her personal space. "Isn't it more that would prefer Ruby chase after the girl who loves the prince instead of the one who loved a monster?"

"And you'd prefer she chase after the man who makes them." Snow stepped toward him, "Don't act as if you have nothing to gain from seeing her here every day. I see the way you look at her." She thought about their awkward date before the curse had broken. "I've always seen the way you look at her." Whale broke eye contact and looked to the ground.

She composed herself, swallowing the anger she felt, "Look, this isn't about what's best for us-"

"You're right, it's not," Whale said as she took a step back. "It's about Belle and what's best for her recovery."

"But is it working Whale?" Snow asked. "All the time that Ruby has spent here fighting to get Belle back, will it pay off in the end?"

"I don't know," Whale admitted. If he were a gambling man, he wouldn't make that bet. The odds were not in their favor.

* * *

Ruby's night had been rejuvenating. She had a few bruises on her arm and a small scratch on her face from things she had ran into in the forest. She had been spending so much time in doors lately the fresh air was just what she needed. She ran most of the night trying not to focus on the guilt she felt for having the ability to run when Belle was confined to the wheel chair.

It was early in the morning and Ruby knew she and Belle had a long day ahead. She walked through the doors of the Storybrooke flower shop and received a very unwelcoming glare from Maurice.

"Ello, Ruby," he said flatly. "What can I help you with today?"

"I'm looking for flowers to take a friend who's been in the hospital for a while," Ruby said looking to Maurice, waiting for a reaction.

"Look around for a bit let me know if anything speaks to you."

Ruby walked around the flower shop; she passed by the roses. She strolled around for a bit and picked up a several different flowers and brought them to the counter.

Maurice laughed, "Why these particular flowers?" Maurice began to trim the hibiscus and blue violets Ruby had placed on the counter. He didn't touch the rosemary she'd placed yet. Ruby knew flowers enough to know that was more of a filler plant.

"They just sort of spoke to me," Ruby answered not really sure why he was asking.

"Ever put much stock in the meaning of flowers?"

"No I guess I haven't," Ruby said preparing herself for a lesson.

"This one," he said holding up the hibiscus. "Can often mean rare and delicate beauty, while a blue violet indicates faithfulness," Maurice said with a smile. "And rosemary is usually for remembrance."

Ruby nodded, "So what do I owe you?"

"If these are for who I think they're for, absolutely nothing," Maurice said handing her the arrangement. "The meaning of this bouquet doesn't lie. I'm glad Belle has you, Ruby."

"Why haven't you gone to see her, Maurice?"

"I wanted to, but Belle and I… we ended things on a bad note."

"This is your chance to start over," Ruby said. "Right now, Maurice, she doesn't even know you exist. I can tell her, but I think she'd like to hear about your relationship from you."

* * *

Ruby walked into Belle's room, "Good Morning, Belle." She put the fresh flowers in the vase.

Belle looked to the flowers with a big grin on her face, "Those are nice." She pulled herself into a seated position in order to get a better look. "They're beautiful, Ruby. Where did these come from?"

"The town flower shop," Ruby said with a smile. Not going into detail.

"They must have cost you-"

"It was nothing," Ruby redirected the conversation to the book next to the bedside table. "Did you have a chance to read this yet?"

"I did," Belle answered. "I'd like to do my therapy before we talk about it if that's ok."

Ruby stood contemplative for a few moments. It was still wolfstime and though the run last night had helped, the wolf rested right under the surface. "Of course." She lifted Belle from bed and placed her in the wheelchair.

The session had gone as usual and Ruby was able to control herself perfectly. That was until Belle placed her hand around her back and pulled her in closer during one of the leg exercises. Ruby let out a slight growl as she leaned in close to the girl. When Ruby looked to Belle she didn't say anything. The growl didn't alarm her; maybe she hadn't noticed.

They continued the rest of the session in near silence. When they were done, Ruby escorted Belle back to her room.

"Give me a few minutes with the nurses," Belle said. "I'd like to get showered and dressed. Then we can go."

"Go where?" Ruby asked.

"We're about to have what may be the most important conversation of my lifetime," Belle looked up at her. "We're not going to have it here."

**- 3 hours later-**

They sat across from one another at Granny's. A few empty glasses of iced tea sat between them on the table. "So you're telling me everyone in Storybrooke," Belle lifted the book. "Was a character in this book?"

"Is…" Ruby corrected her as she studied her face for a reaction. "Not everyone, there are a few people in town that aren't in those pages. You and I and most people in this town that we're close to are." Belle sat in silence looking through the pages.

"I know it seems crazy," Ruby nervously reached for Belle's hand to comfort her.

"Actually, it makes a lot of sense," Belle smiled and took Ruby's hand in hers. "I'm just trying to figure out who everyone is supposed to be."

"Any guess as to who I am?"

Belle looked to her with a raised eyebrow and laughed. "You're kidding right? It's pretty obvious Ruby. We're sitting in a diner called Granny's, run by you and a woman who you've only ever called by that name." Ruby looked away relieved and also slightly embarrassed.

"Furthermore, you've growled at me," Belle said as she squeezed Ruby's hand. "Twice."

Ruby looked at her, "And it doesn't scare you?"

"Umm… no, Red. You don't scare me."

"You can call me Ruby. You've only ever called me Ruby."

"So we haven't met before Storybrooke," Belle said confirming her guess. "Because... I'm Beauty… of Beauty and the Beast. And I have spent most of my days imprisoned by the Queen." It felt right before she said it. She knew it as soon as she finished reading the pages. Almost as if it called to her. Ruby nodded and slowly pulled her hand away.

"Ruby, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know what any of this means," Belle said as she let her hand fall on the book. "But I know being around you makes me feel more like me."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea with your current condition," Ruby wanted nothing more than to say yes, but she didn't know if they should be confusing things.

"Why? I don't know what was between us before if there was anything," Belle said. "But there's definitely something here now and I know you feel it, too. You wouldn't come into my room every morning with that flirtatious smile on your face if you didn't."

"I hope you don't think that's the only reason I've been helping you," Ruby's brow furrowed quizzically. "I'm not trying to seduce you. I want to help you get better."

"And you don't think you could do both?" Belle asked playfully.

Ruby smiled, "Oh, I could do both. I could definitely do both." She leaned across the table to kiss Belle, but as she did she saw Emma and Henry walking into the diner and pulled back sharply.

"You're back," she said and Belle tried to turn around to see them.

"And starving," Henry said.

"Go tell Granny what you want, Henry. How was the trip, Emma?" Ruby made sure to say their names to help Belle.

"Awful and confusing. He's not ready to come here, yet, Bae. It was too much for him." Emma said. She looked exhausted and clearly didn't want to talk about it. "Do you have your memories back?"

Belle shook her head, "But Ruby has told me a great deal about what's going on."

"Are you in a wheelchair? What happened?" Emma asked feeling stupid she hadn't noticed before. "Gold's not going to be pleased with that change."

"Among others I imagine," Belle said with a knowing glance to Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean she's not here?" Rumple shouted as he grabbed Whale by the collar. "Do you have a habit of misplacing your patients, doctor?"

Whale pulled himself free. "She's out for a bit of fresh air with Ruby. She'll-"

"Ruby? It's wolfstime." Rumple was growing more furious by the minute. He was upset about how things had went with Bae and even more upset with himself for leaving Belle here alone.

"Ruby promised they'd return by sundown," Whale cleared his throat. "They've been spending quite a bit of time together lately."

"And the scoundrel who shot her?" Rumple asked. "You said he's behind bars now."

"As soon as he could walk Charming escorted him out of here," Whale said.

"I see." Displeasure showed in his eyes. "Any other changes I should know about? Hiding things from me will only make matters worse."

* * *

Ruby and Belle took their time heading back to the hospital. Belle had asked Ruby not to push her chair any more. She insisted she could handle it on her own; besides, she wanted to be next to Ruby as much as possible. They stopped just outside the doors. Belle had no doubt Gold would be waiting when they got there.

"You never really answered my question earlier," Belle said looking up at Ruby.

"Didn't I?" She knew exactly what question meant, "I'm pretty sure I did."

"You didn't," Belle answered.

"Belle, of course." Ruby crotched down next to her so that she was eye level. "I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you." She inhaled and let out a sigh. "It's just-"

"I understand," Belle said. "I know all of this is a lot for you. You must have cared a great deal for me before. I'm not the same person I was before. I get it."

"I just want you to know what you want, because I know what I-"

Before Ruby could finish her sentence, Whale came running out of the building. He grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and pulled her away from the entrance. "You cannot go in there."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Gold, he's back." Whale looked to Belle unsure of how much he should say. "Gold found out about your surgery and its… consequences. He started terrorizing the hospital casting-"

"She knows…" Ruby said. "About magic, the curse…. about all of it."

"Ruby, Gold knows that you gave the ok for the surgery. One of the nurses told him."

"Come again," Belle said glancing to Whale with a puzzled look. "I believe I'm the only one who gave consent for the procedure. Ruby just offered an opinion." She glanced at the hospital, there was a commotion inside. An explosion-like sound echoed through the building. She didn't know what was happening inside, but it wasn't' good.

"Gold believes you weren't capable of making that decision since you're not really… you," he answered.

"And what responsibility do you take for my situation?" Belle asked, angry that he could let blame fall to Ruby.

"We don't have time to discuss this. Ruby, you need to get far away from here as quickly as possible."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ruby jerked her arm away. "I'm not afraid of Rumple, I'm not leaving Belle alone."

"Ruby, he could kill you," Whale said

"It's wolfstime, I can handle myself," Ruby locked eyes with him for several seconds when she felt Belle's fingers slid inside her hand.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Belle said with a terrified look in her eyes. " I will talk to him, please go. I will find you tomorrow. Please, trust me"

* * *

The main lobby of the hospital looked like a tornado had ripped through the middle. There were beds thrown about and scorch marks on the wall. Whale slowly wheeled Belle forward. "We don't have to do this, Belle. We could turn around now and you and Ruby could both go somewhere and hide."

"I have to do this," Belle said recalling the book and finding herself hoping she really was that brave girl in that story.

There was a silence that hung over them as they approached him. "Belle," he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. The gesture was surprising and slightly frightening to her. It showed on her face as he pulled away.

"I know you don't remember me," Rumple said. "You have to listen to me, Belle. I can fix this. I can fix all of it. We just need to go back to my place."

"The patient hasn't been cleared to lea-" Whale was suddenly choking; he collapsed on the ground clutching his chest.

"Stop, please; Gold, stop," Belle pleaded. "I will go with you, but no magic."

Rumple released his hold on Whale and turned to her. "Do you remember?" He couldn't count the times she had said those words to him.

"No," Belle answered with uncertainty as she wheeled toward him. "I-I just…I don't want you to fix this problem with magic."

Rumple frowned. As they turned toward the exit Maurice was standing behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Rumple grabbed him by the throat.

"I've come to see my daughter in the hospital," he struggled. He clutched in the hand a large bouquet of the same flowers Ruby had brought her earlier that day.

"Daughter?" Belle's head spun. When she'd asked Ruby about her family she hadn't answered. Ruby had been so honest about everything up until this point why would she have kept her family from her.

"Looks like you got your wish, Maurice," Rumple said letting him go. "Her memory of me is completely gone."

"Oh, goody," Maurice said matching the man's anger. "I'm thrilled that your stupid spat with the pirate crippled my child."

"I'm going to fix her," Rumple said. "And when I do I'll make sure you never come near Belle again. There's got to be a spell that can fix this."

"I can't let you do that," Maurice said as he balled up his fist and took a swing at Rumple. "She's not yours." Rumple dodged the swing and propelled Maurice back several paces.

"Enough, both of you," Belle shouted. "I'm not either of yours." She wheeled toward Maurice. "I don't know who you are or why you've waited this long, but I don't trust you."

"Belle, I'm your father," was all he could think of you say in response.

"And you," Belle turned to Rumple. "I already told you I don't want you to heal me with magic."

"When you remember who you are and can walk again you will be thankful," Rumple said as he grabbed her chair.

"No," Belle said, regretting saying she would go with him. She felt panicked and flipped the brakes on the wheelchair. "I think I should stay in the hospital. I was getting better here."

"Well, it looks like we'll be doing this the hard way," Rumple bent down and lifted her from the chair, carrying her in his arms out of the hospital. Maurice and Whale glanced to one another. Maurice charged at him and was thrown backward knocked unconscious. Whale followed them out.

"I suggest you stop where you are, Doctor. Unless you want to lose that arm again," Rumple spoke through gritted teeth. Belle looked into his eyes in terror. The man who carried her had an unhuman glow to him. The night had grown dark in the short time they had been inside.

Whale took another step behind them, and let out a strange high pitched whistle. There was a howl in the distance. Ruby and he had devised this system in case Hook had shown up. Rumple propelled Whale backwards and rushed to his car. He struggled to hold Belle and open the door at the same time. When she was inside he ran to the other door.

His hand reached for the handle. As he opened the door a large black wolf pounced on the hood of the vehicle. Belle let out a slight scream. The size of the beast was overwhelming. She looked in its eyes and it looked back at her. She knew instantly it was Ruby.

"You dumb bitch," Rumple said as he cast a fire ball in her direction. Ruby leapt off of the car and landed close to him on the street. Her wolf let out a deep growl and as snapped at him. It was a warning; next time her teeth would penetrate flesh.

Rumple phased behind her and Ruby whipped around. He threw her into the side of the car and she let out a yelp.

"No," Belle couldn't stand how useless she felt. The wolf bounced back on her feet and charged at Rumple, knocking him down to the ground. As the wolf charged him Rumple released a fire ball which hit Ruby in the chest, singeing her fur.

Belle reached over and open the car door. She put her foot on the ground and tried to stand. She must have been imagining things because right before her foot touched the ground she thought she was able to wiggle her toe. Though when she pressed weight down, she collapsed on the concrete.

Whale, who had been hiding in the shadows, rushed to her side and helped her up. "You were probably safest in the car."

"I can't just not do anything, Whale."

"I'm afraid that's exactly what we have to do in this moment." Whale grimaced as Ruby bit down hard on one of Rumple's legs. "On the plus side, it seems Ruby has the upper-"

In that instant, Ruby was propelled at least 20 feet into the air. She landed on the hood of the car beside them with a crash. The wolf's eyes were parallel with Belle. The wounded animal looked exhausted and stared at the girl for a few seconds not moving. Rumple moved into position. Ruby struggled trying to move out of the way, but she was badly injured.

Without thinking, Belle stood off the ground and threw herself on top of the injured animal. Rumple pulled back in disbelief. He wasn't going to harm Belle. "This isn't over, Wolf," he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Belle, did you?" Whale asked. She pulled away from the wolf slowly and her legs collapsed underneath her. He lowered her to the ground next to the car and ran inside to get the wheel chair. Belle sat on the ground next to the wolf and watched as it slowly transformed back into the girl.

"Hey," Ruby said weakly. Belle used her arms to pull herself next to Ruby. "You saved me."

"I think you saved me first," Belle smiled as she struggled to keep herself balanced as she leaned closer. Her arms began to tremble as she looked into the girl's eyes. They stared at each other until Whale returned.

As Whale reappeared, he rushed to Ruby's side and immediately started to examine her wounds. "These aren't good." Belle pulled herself into the chair.

"I heal pretty fast, Doc," Ruby said as blood formed in the corner of her mouth.

"Belle, I can't treat her here," Whale said. "Rumple will come again. The hospital won't be safe."

"Neither will the library or the inn." Belle said. Surely Rumple would look for them in those places first.

"Both of you will come to my place," Whale said. He'd always wanted to say that to two beautiful women. Of course he'd always imagined the circumstances differently. "I'll be able to treat her injuries there."


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby let out a yawn and stretched as she woke up. She was in a strange bed. As she breathed in, her chest felt tight. Ruby couldn't remember the last time she felt this sore. She closed her eyes hard as she tried to recall all of the details as what had happened.

When she opened her eyes, she glanced down toward her feet and saw Belle sleeping on her with her head rested on the side of the bed. Ruby lifted her leg and nudged her gently. Belle rolled backward in her chair as she jumped awake.

"I'm sorry I must have dozed off," she smiled as she shifted her weight in the wheel chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Ruby gave a tight lipped smile as she struggled to sit up. "Have you been here all night?"

"I didn't want to leave you," Belle wheeled to the hallway. "Whale, she's awake." Belle shouted down the hall. Seconds later Whale joined them.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and pulled down the sheets. She was only wearing a bra. She had never been ashamed of her body, but she felt very exposed and uncomfortable. There were deep bruises covering her chest. Whale placed his stethoscope over her lungs and listened as she struggled to breathe. Belle grabbed her hand and Ruby squeezed tightly.

He then slowly and gently ran his fingers across her rib caged as she flinched. "You seem to have quite a few cracked ribs." Belle pulled herself closer to Ruby, not liking the way Whale was staring at her body. At first she thought the stare was purely sexual, but as she watched his eyes it was almost as if he was sizing her up for parts. "It will take a while to heal and probably hurt to breathe, but your lungs sound healthy. You're going to live."

"That's good to hear. I was worried for a minute." He handed her shirt that rested on the dresser that was across the room. Ruby pulled it over her head slowly wincing as Whale and Belle both averted their eyes.

Whale then explained to her what had happened while she slept. Since they were certain that Rumple would come after them again, they devised a decoy. They had sent a police-escorted ambulance to Maurice's. The sheriff's car would stay parked outside to give Rumple the illusion that's where Belle and Ruby were staying.

"It's not a bad plan," Belle glared at Whale. "Unless of course Rumple shows up here. In that case, we're defenseless."

"If he comes here, we will be able to call the Sheriff. Emma or Charming would be able to be here in a matter of moments," Whale answered with a healthy amount of condescension in his tone. He glanced down to their hands; their fingers were still intertwined.

"Can you give us a few minutes alone?" Belle asked.

"Yes, no problem." Whale stood to walk out of the room. He couldn't imagine they thought he was oblivious to their connections, not after the things he had witnessed last night.

"He's quite strange," Belle said. The second they arrived in his home, Belle got an uneasy feeling. She wasn't sure if they were house guests or lab rats.

"That might be an understatement," Ruby said. "My memory of last night is a bit fuzzy. Belle-last night… did-y- last night when I was fighting Rumple-you-"

"I stood," Belle pulled herself out of the chair and sat on the side of the bed next to Ruby. "For you, to protect you, I stood." She hadn't been able to move her legs since, not for lack of trying.

They were completely silent for several seconds as they sat staring at one another. Belle scooted closer to her. "The same way your wolf protected me." Ruby put her hand on the back of Belle's neck and leaned in, staring deeply into her eyes. She struggled to think of the right thing to say so instead she said nothing.

Belle leaned in slowly and their lips barely touched. It was a simple kiss, innocent and sweet. It couldn't have lasted for long than a second. A sensation ran through Belle's entire body. She pulled away and looked into Ruby's eyes.

The events of the past few weeks had felt like a dream, equal parts nightmare and fantasy. For a brief moment, she convinced herself this was all a dream. She leaned in again and kissed Ruby deeply. "Thank you" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Belle?" Ruby asked softly looking into her eyes. The beautiful girl nodded slightly. Ruby pulled her into her arms, ignoring the pain. "You remember?"

"Everything," Belle answered. She gently wrapped her arms around Ruby. Their kiss had brought back her memory.

"But how?" Ruby already knew the answer; she just wanted to hear the words from Belle's mouth.

"True love's kiss is the most powerful of all magic," Belle placed her hand on the side of Ruby's face. Her heart was beating faster than normal, and her palms suddenly felt sweaty. "I love you, Ruby."

"I love you, Belle." Those were the easiest words she had ever spoken. Ruby pulled Belle down on the bed next to her. Belle's fingers lightly touched her rib cage as Ruby gritted her teeth.

"We shouldn't do this," Belle pulled her hand away. "We'll have time for this later. After you've healed."

"Don't you think we've waited long enough," Ruby said with a flirtatious grin. She bent down and kissed the side of Belle's neck. Belle placed her hand on Ruby's waist as Ruby's hands made their way to Belle's thighs.

It wasn't until that moment that Belle realized the feeling hadn't returned in her legs. "Stop," Belle's embarrassment shown in her voice. Ruby froze instantly and pulled away. She had gotten so caught up the pleasant idea of Belle having her memories back that she had forgotten about her paraplegia.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said as she sat up and helped Belle into a seated position. "Why didn't " She started to ask why their kiss hadn't cured the other problem.

"The bullet wound isn't magical," Belle answered. "My condition isn't going to be magically cured."

"But you're getting better-"

"I am," Belle said with a smile. "One of the many, many things I plan to properly thank you for once you've healed."

They laid down in bed together. Belle gently cuddled up close to Ruby, trying to prevent any contact that would cause her pain while wanting to be as close to her as possible.

* * *

_The full moon hung high over Storybrooke. Belle and her wolf lay deep in the forest away from judging eyes. In the shadows something stirred. Belle quickly jumped to her feet. _

_Rumple emerged from the darkness. _

_"What are you doing here?" Belle asked as she stepped toward him. "You shouldn't be here." _

_Rumple didn't say a word to her; he instead walked over to the sleeping wolf and began to beat her with his cane. Belle ran to her side and clutched his cane. Ruby jumped to her feet and ran swiftly into the deep forest. Rumple ran after her and Belle heard the wolf whimper. _

_ She tried to run after them, but her feet collapsed underneath her. She was suddenly paralyzed. She struggled to pull herself toward. The further she crawled, the further away the wolf's cries became until there was no sound. _

_Suddenly the wolf lay in front of her, blood soaked and not breathing. _

* * *

Belle gasped as she woke up covered in sweat. She glanced to Ruby who was still sleeping soundly beside her. She touched the girl's face gently and kissed her on the forehead. Ruby was very deep into sleep.

Belle pulled herself out of bed and climbed into the chair that rested next to the bed. She tried not to wake the Ruby as she got up. Belle glanced back as she slowly eased her way out of the room headed down the hallway.

She didn't see Whale anywhere as she headed to the door. She turned the door knob and headed out the door.

"Belle, where are you going?" Whale said as he followed her out the door of his home.

"I'm going to see Rumple," Belle answered confused as to where he came from.

"What?" Whale grabbed her chair making her stop. "You need to come back inside. You're not thinking clearly."

"No, I am. I know who I am and I know who he is," Belle said pushing his hands off the chair and wheeling forward. "He's planning something terrible. I'm the only one who can stop him, Whale."

"What are you going to do?" Whale asked. Belle was surprised by the sincere worry in his voice.

"Whatever I have to keep her safe," Belle tried to choke back tears. Whale stood behind her silently he watched as she rolled off into the distant.


	7. Chapter 7

"You what?" Ruby heard Snow shout from the living room of Whale's home. Ruby opened her eyes and saw that Belle was no longer lying next to her. Her chest was still very sore when she sprung out of bed and ran into the living room.

"Where's Belle?" She looked to Whale for answers.

"She left this morning, Ruby. I didn't want to wake you so I called Charming and Snow," Whale said. Ruby looked to her friends, hurt and confused. "She went to see Rumple. She said that he was going to do something terrible"

"And you let her leave?" Ruby's frustration was obvious and expected it was why he called Charming and Snow. Ruby's friends stood across from her with their arms folded in frustration.

"I didn't let her but I didn't stop her either," Whale looked to Charming. "When she left she seemed pretty determined she could stop him," Whale added. "We just have to trust that she knows what she doing."

"We're just as worried as you are, Ruby," Snow said, both of them knowing that wasn't true.

"There's nothing we can do until we come up with a plan. We can't rush into this," Charming said. Ruby shook her head. She didn't care what anyone else thought she should do. She was going to go to Rumple's. She started toward the door; as she reached for the handle, Snow's hand was on her back pulling her away slowly.

Snow stepped toward her forcefully, "I won't let you do this, Red." Snow thumped Ruby the ribbed cage. She doubled over in pain.

"Get out of my way, Snow," Ruby growled. "I just got her back; I won't lose her again." Snow stared into her best friends eyes. The intensity in that stare, there was no mistaking it. Ruby would sacrifice her own life for this girl.

"Ruby, we'll help you get her back," Charming said. "But we can't go in there halfcocked; it could wind up costing both of you your lives."

* * *

Belle took a deep low breath as she knocked on the door of Rumple's home. She waited several minutes. There was no answer, and she knocked again. Belle almost thought of reaching to turn that handle but she had no idea what she would find inside.

"Belle," his voice came from behind. She turned around sharply. He had a strangely distant and dark look in his eyes; she hadn't seen that darkness in a very long time. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He cleared his throat and smiled. "When you're searching for something it's usually in the last place you look."

Belle laughed nervously. His use of humor was familiar but still made her uneasy.

"Did you change your mind about the use of magic?"

"No, Rumple I will never change my mind about your use of magic," Belle answered. Their eyes connected, and Rumple knew by the tone of her voice that she had her memories back.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, Rumple," She dodged the question, avoiding direct eye contact. "What matters is that you stop whatever it was you were planning. I'm fine-"

"You're not fine," he grabbed the arms of her chair. "You're in a wheelchair. This is not acceptable. The wolf and the doctor will pay for this, Belle. I will make this right." She didn't know what his plans were, but she knew they weren't good.

"This revenge isn't worth it," Belle said. "Look at me Rumple, I'm telling you I'm fine. I will heal with time. You have to trust me."

Rumple leaned in and kissed her forcefully. She tried to pull away but couldn't. When Rumple pulled away, he could see the look in her eyes. She was cold and distant. Even though she had gotten her memory back, she didn't love him.

"Rumple, you can't live the rest of your life like this. Cursing people when you things don't go your way. There's more out there for you than-" Belle pleads were interrupted.

"There's nothing left," Rumple shouted. "Not you- Not Bae." Tears formed in his eyes.

"Emma said Bae wasn't ready yet," Belle argued. "That doesn't mean that he won't eventually come here."

Rumple turned away from her. If she wasn't mistaken there were tears in his eyes. "What do you want your son to find when he gets here? The sweet man who raised him or the monster that took his place?" Belle rolled toward him grabbed his hand. She stared up into your eyes. "The darkness is your choice Rumple. It always has been."

"It is," he hissed as he pushed her chair away. "Now let us stop pretending you came here for any reason other than to protect her."

"I care about y-" Belle started to pretest.

"Then be with me," Rumple interrupted. "If you're here with me she will live."

Before Belle could formulate a response, Rumple said something under his breath and she was surrounded by a haze of purple smoke. The wheelchair she was seated in suddenly disappeared and she found herself standing on her own. Belle knew in that instant that Rumple had crossed the point of no return.

"I can save you, Belle," Rumple said. "My power will be all you ever need. I'm more powerful than anything else in this realm. No harm will ever come to you as long as we're together."

Belle's feet felt strange planted underneath her. He wanted her to feel relieved but all she felt was violated. She walked toward him as anger filled her. "I didn't ask for this." Rage rang clear in her tone. . "I never wanted your power or magic, Rumple. I don't want this."

"Do you love her?" he asked as Belle started to walk away from him.

She turned around slowly, still adjusting to her functioning legs. There was sadness in his eyes. Belle nodded, "Yes, Rumple. I love her."

"If you love her you'll leave her," Rumple said. "No harm will come to Ruby or the doctor if you decide to be with me. I'll give you to sunrise tomorrow to decide. Her life is in your hands."

She swallowed tears as they streamed down her face. She tried to wipe them away. The pain in her chest hurt more than anything she had endured so far. She struggled to inhale.

"I could easily force you to be with me. It's only because I love you that I'll let it be your choice. "

"You have no idea what the word means," Belle stated through gritted teeth. "If you ever really _loved_ me Rumple, you wouldn't make me choose."

* * *

"We can't go after him directly," Charming stated. "If we try a frontal assault, he will easily thwart our attempts." Emma, Snow, Ruby, and Charming were crowded around the Sheriff's desk at the station. They had gone over different strategies again and again. No one could agree on what the best approach was.

"I hate to say this, but maybe we should consider-" Before Emma could finish her sentence laughter erupted from the jail cell. "What the hell are you laughing at, Buddy?" she said as they all glared to Hook.

"Oh it's nothing really," Hook chuckled as he looked to Ruby. "I'm just enjoying you all plot the destruction of my enemy. Your plans are horrible."

Ruby growled under her breath. "And you've got a better plan?"

"You've got a lot of anger in you," Hook said with smug grin. "I might have a plan to help you defeat the dark one, but you'd have to let me out of the cell first to find out."

"Not a chance," Ruby said. "You're in there because you shot Belle. Why would we let you out?"

"I'll admit, I wounded her greatly, but that's nothing compared to what he could do."

"I won't let him hurt her," she said as she glared at him. She stepped toward the cell.

"He will kill you in front of her just for sport," Hook said. "That's if you're lucky. You could instead suffer a fate like mine." He laughed as he sat down on the hard bed of the prison cell. "Tell me, Ruby do you know what it's like to watch the person you love have their heart ripped out of their chest and crushed before your very eyes?"

Ruby looked to the ground and shook her head. The thought alone was almost too much to bare. "I figured as much," Hook continued. "The crocodile is a dangerous beast who does not take rejection well."

"And what is it that you suggest we do?" Emma asked as she crossed to them. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Ruby as they stared into his cell.

"There's only one thing that Rumple truly values-power. Take that away and he is nothing," Hook stood and crossed to them. "There's a dagger that is the source of the dark one's power. If you let me out I will help you find it."

"And you know where it is?" Ruby asked. Hook looked down. He obviously did not.

"It could be in his shop," Snow said. "For some odd reason that seems to be where he keeps most of his valuables."

"That sounds like the best place to start," Emma said as she looked to Hood. "You'll stay in the cell until we can find the dagger."

"If you insist," Hook grumbled. "There are many better uses for my talents outside of this cell." He smirked and looked Emma up and down, "Much, much, better uses."

"As far as I'm concerned, if you wouldn't have shown up none of this would have ever happened," Emma glared at him.

Hook ignored Emma's comments and glanced to Ruby, "If you want to save your girl, I suggest you convince your friends to free me. I will find the dagger faster than they will."

* * *

Ruby felt like a caged animal as she paced the floor of her room at Granny's inn. She was recovering fast. She knew it would best for her to wait until she was completely healed to go after Rumple, but her patience was wearing thin.

"Ruby?" Belle asked as the door of her room slowly opened. She hadn't looked in many places, something told her, Ruby would be here.

Ruby heard her voice and a smile came across her face. She ran to her, wrapping her in her arms. It wasn't until Ruby leaned in to kiss her that she realized Belle was using her legs. She looked her up and down with a puzzled look on her face. "Rumple," Belle answered before Ruby could ask the question. "I didn't want him to but he did it anyway."

"What happened this morning when you went to talk to him?" Ruby eyes floated to Belle's legs, "What else happened?"

"It's not important," Belle lied. She didn't want to explain the ultimatum Rumple had given her. She had already made up her mind. She would do what it takes to keep Ruby safe. "I'm here now and I don't want to waste a millisecond of our time together." Belle kissed her deeply and grabbed her by the waist.

Ruby wrapped her hands around Belle's back and kissed her on the forehead. "Belle, did Rumple ever mention anything to you about a dagger?"

"I cannot stress how much I do not want to talk about Rumple right now," Belle pushed Ruby back into the mattress. The aggressiveness both confused and excited Ruby. Ruby was seated on the edge of the bed as Belle climbed into her lap and started kissing her face and neck.

"Belle, this is important. Do you remember anything about a dagger?"

Belle pulled away with a sigh, "No. He never mentioned a dagger. Why would you ask that?"

"There is a dagger that is the source of the dark one's powers. We think that if we can get our hands on it we might be able to stop him."

"Where did this idea come from?"

"Hook."

"And you're going to trust him?" Belle asked as she stood up off of Ruby's lap.

"Of course we're not going to trust him. But I do know how much he hates Rumple."

"So do I," Belle said as she bit the corner of her lip. "Intimately."

"We have to stop Rumple, Belle," Ruby stood and took her into her arms. "I'm not sure there's another way."

_There is._ Belle knew if she told Ruby that she was going to be with Rumple to keep her safe she would fight her. So she decided not to tell her. Belle turned to Ruby and gently touched the side of her face.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, placing her hand on top of Belle's as it rested on the side of her face. "I can see it in your eyes, there's something you're not telling me."

Belle eyes started to fill with tears. "It's nothing." Belle kissed her again, pushing her into the wall. "I love you. I have for quite some time."

"I love you, too," Ruby said as she pulled Belle's face up towards hers. She kissed away the tears. "Whatever it is that's wrong, you can tell me."

Belle inhaled a staggered slow breath. "I want to show you just how happy you make me, Ruby." She pulled Ruby down onto the bed with her.

* * *

_Ruby,_

_ Last night was simply the best night of my life. I've never felt about anyone or anything the way I feel about you. I hope I made that clear last night. I'm sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye again. But I knew if I told you what I was doing, you wouldn't let me leave and I wouldn't be able to._

_ I'm going now to be with Rumple. He promised me if I were to be with him, he wouldn't come after you. I'm willing to give up my freedom for your safety. He won't let you live if I don't. The thought of leaving you breaks my heart but the thought of living in the world without you is one I can't bear. _

_I need you to know this, Ruby, you've fixed me in more ways than one. I was once a girl convinced that her story had a certain ending. You taught me that it's never too late for a re-write. I love you and want you to know that I believe this isn't over. Ruby, our story has only just begun. _

_Yours,_

_Belle_

* * *

"Get up," Ruby barked as she clenched the letter in her hands.

"Good morning to you, too," Hook said. Ruby fumbled with the Sheriff's keys, unlocking his cell. Emma stood a few feet behind, watching in disapproval. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I think you know," Ruby said through a clenched jaw.

"So, you're ready to skin yourself a crocodile?" Hook said with a mischievous grin.


	8. Chapter 8

It had only been 3 days since Belle agreed to go with Rumple. Each day seemingly took longer to pass. Belle knew she was doing the right thing even if it had been much harder to do this time around. She was little more than a prisoner inside Rumple's home; she was expected to dutifully pick up around the home like she had before. He had respected her wishes for separate living quarters and hadn't pushed for romantic developments.

Something was different today. He knocked on her door; when she did not respond, he let himself in. "I'm going for into town for a bit," Rumple said. "There are a few things I need from my store. Would you care to join me?"

"Yes, I'd like that," she swiftly answered. Belle was not to leave the house if he wasn't with her. She went everywhere Rumple went. He would not let her leave his sight, but she still she very much enjoyed the fresh air. She got dressed quickly and met him downstairs.

They left his home walking arm in arm. There was a time she remembered appreciating this simple gesture, but not today. Today she knew that his hand on top of hers meant that he was in control. She knew there was only so far the leash would travel.

They walked for a while. Belle hadn't really appreciated having her feet back yet. Freedom of mobility would mean more if she were actually free. It wasn't until they had passed his pawn shop that Belle notice they may weren't going where he said.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked snappishly.

"To Granny's for breakfast," Rumple responded.

"Why are you doing this?" Belle said. He didn't answer. Belle knew that this was about making Ruby see them together. This was about causing her pain without inflicting injury. "I don't want this," she squeaked.

As they stepped inside the doors of Granny's, there was a collective gasp from the patrons. Belle's eyes quickly scanned the room. She was both relieved and disappointed that she didn't see Ruby anywhere. They sat down at a table nearest the door.

Before they had the chance to order, Ruby rushed through the door. "Sorry I'm late, Gran. I was with Snow." She smelt Belle before she saw her out of the corner of her eye. "We were helping Henry with a school project." Granny knew what they were really doing, but she couldn't mention it in public - much less with Gold there. She walked past them and grabbed the apron from the counter, tying it around her waist.

"You don't have to do this, Red," Granny said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I do," Ruby responded. They were here for one reason; Rumple wanted to see Ruby's reaction. He wanted to see if she would break.

She pushed her hair behind her ears and inhaled deeply as she walked towards them. "Good morning, what can I get for you?" Ruby asked with her best fake smile. Belle's eyes were fixed on the salt and pepper shakers that sat on the table. She didn't dare look at Ruby for fear of how her heart might react.

"Good morning, Miss Lucas. We'll have the French toast," Rumple ordered for her without regards for her wishes. He'd always done so.

"Coming right up," Ruby said as she quickly spun around. She was eager to get them in and out of the diner as quickly as possible.

"Actually," Belle said and Ruby rotated toward her slowly. "I've kind of always preferred the pancakes. Is it too late to change my order?"

She couldn't fight back her smile as she said, "Of course not." Rumple's eyes narrowed at Belle. Ruby avoided conversation with Belle the rest of the time they were in the diner. Ruby could live on the thought of Belle preferring pancakes alone.

Rumple locked arms with her again as they strolled down the street toward his home. "There, that wasn't so bad was it? I missed our time together, Belle."

She didn't answer; she stared at the ground while they strolled down the street. She fought back tears as she started to realize this was the best she could ever hope for from life. As they continued to walk down the street, she realized something else.

It was the brave thing to do, going with Rumple. As it had been all those years ago. Bravery had come much easier when there was something Belle thought worth fighting for. As they neared his home, another brave idea crossed her mind.

* * *

Snow opened the door to her apartment. She walked in and let out an exasperated sigh as she wrapped her arms around Charming. "No luck?" he asked. Snow had went along with Hook and Ruby to search for the dagger. "No luck," she nodded back. They had to be careful sneaking in and out of the library and Gold's store. They'd rummaged the shelves carefully knowing that Gold would notice if something were out of place.

There was a wall safe in Gold's store. Hook managed to crack it easily but it had gotten them nowhere. It was empty minus a few papers. She sat down with her family as they crossed several places off their list. The list continued to get shorter and shorter.

"I'm not sure how much longer we should keep this up," Charming said as he looked into his wife's eyes. Snow nodded.

"I'm not sure we can trust Hook with the dagger once he's found it," Emma said as she crossed to them. Henry sat the table listening while he pretended to read. "I think he should still be behind bars. If he had his hands on that kind of power."

"So what do we tell Red?" Charming asked. "She's not going to give up on Belle."

Snow wasn't fond of her friend's affection for Belle and had made it clear several times to her that she wished she would move on. "She won't let us stop looking."

Seconds later there was a knock on their door. They stood motionless for a few moments until Emma slowly made her way to the door.

"Belle?" Emma gasped slightly as the young woman rushed in.

"How are you here?" Snow asked.

"I- I may have poisoned Rumple," Belle didn't know if that was the exact phrase. She had mixed a few things from the medicine cabinet into his afternoon tea. "I have to return before he wakes up."

"Ruby's not here, I think she's still at the diner. If not there she's probably with Hook-," Snow was interrupted.

"I didn't come here looking for Ruby. I can't," Belle stumbled over her words. "If I saw her again today I-," Belle eyes were suddenly very sad. "I came here to talk to Emma."

"What? Why?" Emma said as she crossed to her.

"Bae," Belle answered. "Before you said he wasn't ready."

"I did…" Emma waited for Belle to continue.

"Make him be ready." Everyone in the room was taken aback by Belle's forward tone. "If I'm going to save the Dark One I need the key to his heart. Emma, that's Bae. That's the emptiness that he has always filled with magic. Everything. All of this, the curse even. It all comes back to Bae."

* * *

Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Ruby asked Hook as he shoveled deeper and deeper into the ground.

Hook's ship was filled with an assortment of things that were not from this world. Today he gave Ruby a small metal charm, once belonging Rumple's wife Milah. It glowed as if it had been enchanted. The very faint scent it emitted had lead them to a point in the Storybrooke cemetery. He shoveled away furiously at the ground. The hole was nearly six feet deep in the ground. Where they were digging was far away from the other plots, so the ground had been undisturbed.

"Why would the dagger smell like Milah?" she asked as Hook continued to ignore her.

"It wouldn't," Hook answered. "Nothing in this town should." They had spent the better part of almost two weeks looking for the dagger. It wasn't in the pawn shop or the library. Short of ran-sacking Rumple's estate, they were out of options and even the pirate wasn't that brave. Ruby was certainly running out of hope.

Hook knew his time out of the cell was limited and was trying to stall as much as he could. He hadn't expected her to get any scent off of the charm. The head of the shovel clanked against something metal. His eyes widened as he glanced up at her.

"Is that a coffin?" Ruby asked as she climbed into the hole with Hook. The box was long. She looked to him to make the next move.

"It can't be," Hook bent down, pushed the dirt off, and slowly pried the lid off. There she lied - perfectly magically preserved. "But I dropped her body in the ocean."

"Is that?" Ruby asked. "It can't be-"

"It is," Hook bent down and kissed the lifeless body on the check softly.

* * *

**AN: 67 followers! Thanks for reading guys :) Happy Valentine's Day. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Even if it is possible," Doctor Whale crossed to the corpse. She was in excellent condition. He looked back to Ruby and Hook. "The last time I attempted this, my creation ripped off my arm. Besides, I would need a heart."

"I can get you a heart," Hook said. Ruby glared at him. "Relax, I won't take it from a living creature." Ruby wasn't surprised to hear that he could procure a heart. She had suspected that he had also been working with Cora and Regina this whole time. Regardless, he was her best shot at finding the dagger.

"What comes back won't be the woman you loved, Hook," Whale said. "It will be a monstrous version of her."

Hook nodded as he walked toward the body. "The woman I loved died a very long time ago." Hook was upset with how Whale was looking at Milah, as if there was never a person in that body. She was just another plaything for him to experiment with.

"I'm still not convinced I should do this," Whale glanced to Ruby. "What exactly do I get out the arrangement?" He took a step toward her with a slimy smile.

"You get the satisfaction of knowing that you weren't a failure," Ruby said as she took a step back. "If Milah is back and she helps us, she will be the first of your creations to have flourished after resurrection."

"What if there's something else I want?" He gave Ruby a long hard look down her body.

"Oh, that's rich," Hook laughed. "You can't possibly be trying to leverage a date out of this." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't need _you _to come to my rescue, Hook. I'll never need you come to my rescue," she snapped at him. She turned Whale and took his hands in hers. "Victor, I know you get lonely. You and I understand each other's pain, and I appreciate that. But I love someone else."

"Then I see no reason for me resurrect this creature."

Hook slammed Whale into the wall. "Her name is Milah," he said through a clenched jaw.

"Do you think this is a game, Victor?" Ruby asked. "After the Dark One has destroyed me and Hook, do you think he'll stop?"

"You're already on his naughty list for the surgical procedure that left the girl paralyzed."

"What exactly do you hope to gain from bringing her back?" Whale asked.

"She'll know how to find the dagger," Hook said. "And once we have that, we can all finally be rid of Rumpelsiltskin."

* * *

It was late at night and Belle lay in her bed. She'd never seen Rumple as mad as when he woke up from his medicated daytime nap. Belle tried to rationalize what had happened. She claimed it was an accident, but they both new better.

He sent her to her room as if she were a disobedient child. She hadn't received anything for dinner, and he hadn't come to check on her. It hadn't even been a week and the conditions of this arrangement were worsening.

Belle wasn't sure how long it would take Emma to come back with Bae, or Neal, as she referred to him. She also wasn't sure exactly what Emma's plan was. Rumple's son had made it fairly clear when they went to visit the first time that he wanted nothing to do with him. She had to figure out a way to make Bae see the good in Rumple. The good she had herself almost lost sight of these last few days.

Belle's thoughts were interrupted the sound of a rock hitting her window. Hopeful and worried thoughts crossed her mind as she rushed to the window. "Ruby," Belle said in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here? If he finds you, he'll kill you."

"He left for town," Ruby answered as she started to climb up the side of the house. "Hook is following him. He'll let me know if he comes back." Ruby was surprised at the ease at which a one handed pirate leaned how to text message. "I had to see you," she said as Belle grabbed her hand and pulled her into the window. They had just seen each other that morning in the diner, but it already felt like a life time for both of them.

Belle pulled Ruby into her arms and squeezed her tightly. "I've missed you," she said as she kissed her softly.

"Don't worry, Belle. If all goes according to plan, this will all be over soon," Ruby wrapped her arms around Belle and kissed the side of her face.

"So you've spoken with Emma? She can't already be back with Bae," Belle pulled her down onto the bed with her.

"Emma… Bae? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she sat next to him. "I think Hook and I are close to finding the dagger. If we can find the dagger, we can stop him. Kill him if need be."

Belle swallowed hard. "Kill him?" Belle's heart sunk in her chest. She desperately wanted to be free, but she didn't once think that Ruby would consider murder.

"Rumple has caused everyone in this town misery."

Belle grabbed Ruby's hands. "Ruby, you can't kill him. I won't let you."

Ruby stood and crossed to the other side of the room. After what Rumple was putting her through, how could Belle not want vengeance?

"I won't let you slip into that kind of darkness," Belle grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her back toward her. "You're not a murderer."

Ruby looked down to the floor. She knew that was true. "Belle," She took a deep breath. "I'd do anything to protect you."

Belle placed her hand on Ruby's face and pulled it towards hers. "I won't let you become something you're not." Belle's blue eyes had never looked so sincere. Ruby kissed her deeply, taking her in her arms. They sat on the bed next to one another, their mouths deeply engaged in something other than talking for several minutes. Belle was the first to surface for air. "I can save him, Ruby."

"How?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"I just have to convince Bae that some part of his pure-hearted father still exists." Belle laughed at the thought of explaining her current situation to Rumple's son while also trying to persuade him to believe Rumple is a good man.

"You're still not ready to give up on him?" Ruby asked as she turned away.

"No, Ruby, I'm not ready to give up on me." Belle kissed her.

Ruby looked at Belle and suddenly she understood everything. This is what she'd always been meant to do. This was a chapter of her story she couldn't erase. She was destined to remind Rumple of the man he once was. To make the man believe that he was worthy of love, even if that love didn't come from her. Belle was meant to save Rumple, to save them all from the Dark One.

"I'll tell Hook to call the whole thing off." Ruby placed her hand on the side of Belle's face. "I believe in you." Belle looked at her and kissed her again deeply. Belle pulled her back into bed and they forgot where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. Ruby's phone vibrated in the pocket of the jacket that rested on the floor next to the bed.

* * *

Emma's yellow bug pulled up outside of Granny's Inn. It was late at night and Emma knew that Belle wasn't going to want them to come to Rumple's at this hour. "I'm sure you'll be able to find a room at the Inn, Neal," Emma said with a nod in that direction.

"So this is the infamous Storybrooke?" he asked. "When am I supposed to talk to him?"

"I'm not sure," Emma shrugged. "I'll come and speak to you in the morning. Until then, try and get some rest."

"Right," Neal sighed as he stepped out of the car and grabbed his bag from the backseat. His trip to Storybrooke was more about Emma and Henry than about Rumple. He knew Emma was smart enough to know that was his real plan. She pulled off before he could even say goodbye.

Neal walked down the dimly lit path to Granny's home. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a woman sulking in the shadows. "Excuse me miss, can I help you with something?"

The woman didn't say anything; she moved toward him slowly. Neal froze in place. There was something strange about her movements. "Are you alright, lady?" The woman didn't answer.

When she was a few feet away, her face was illuminated. "Mama?" Neal asked; his voice quivered. Her face looked dead and lifeless.

"Baelfire," she whispered as she reached for him.

"It can't be you," Neal cried. "I was told you died."

"I did die, Bae," Milah answered as she placed her arm on his shoulder.

Her hand felt cold as it brushed against the skin on his neck. "They had told me Papa killed you. He ripped your heart out of your chest." There were tears in the man's eyes. He'd been transported back to that child that he had been – abandoned by both of his parents. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved or angry to see her, or both.

"He did," Milah said. "But don't worry, my boy. He'll get that which is coming to him." She grinned as another figure immerged alongside her. Neal recognized him instantly. He was the pirate his mother had run away with all those years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

"X" marks the spot. Finding buried treasure was nothing new to Milah and Hook. Even without a map they were able to locate the most logical hiding spot for Rumple's dagger. The sun hadn't fully risen over Storybrooke and they were already hard at work.

"This could have waited, you know," Hook said as he brushed some dirt off his face. "We haven't even been to bed yet."

"The dead don't sleep, love," Milah answered flatly as she continued to shovel. Her joints popped each time she lifted and lowered the shovel.

"Well… no, I suppose they don't," Hook grinned. "But there are other ways one could spend time in a bed."

"That will have to wait." Her shovel collided with something in the ground. She bent down to grab a small metal shovel. "After we kill the Dark One there will be plenty of time to celebrate."

"And what of your boy's little reunion with his father?" Hook asked. "Do you think Baelfire can hold up his end of the bargain after you abandoned him?"

"We'll let him have his little chat with papa. Then my boy will follow through with his end of the deal," Milah's voice was soft and her throat was dry. It was a constant struggle to speak.

"You told Bae if they managed to the turn the Dark One's heart that you'd let Rumple live."

"I lied, of course," Milah let out a dry cackle and Hook grinned at her.

* * *

Six minutes, that's how long Belle laid in the bed awake staring at Ruby. Perfect silence existed for those few minutes. Light spilled into the room and highlighted the paleness of Ruby's skin. She ran her fingers across the slumbering woman's bare shoulder and gently kissed her head. Ruby was a deep sleeper; a strand of hair twisted under her nose as she breathed in and out.

The floor board creaked under the weight of Rumple's boots as the realization of where they were and what had actually occurred crept over Belle. "Ruby, get up," she whispered, though the girl didn't budge. Belle nudged her slightly; Ruby was still soundly asleep. Knowing what Rumple would do if he found out that not only had she broken the terms of the deal, but she had had done so in his own home, Belle left Ruby sleeping and quickly dressed.

She stepped out into the hallway, meeting Rumple eye to eye just as he was about to knock. "Good morning," she said as she ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"Good morning, Belle." He studied her body language as he looked her up and down. "You're looking a little disheveled."

"Yea," she breathed in deeply. "I-uh didn't get much sleep last night." She stood between him and the door, her body rigid hoping he would turn around and that they would go downstairs.

"Are you hiding something?"

"What?" She swallowed hard. "Rumple, what would I be hiding?"

Rumple reached for the doorknob. "If you don't mind… I'm going to have a look in your room."

"No," Belle wedged herself between him and the door. "It's just that I haven't had time to tidy up in there. The bed's not even made." She smiled sweetly, though it wasn't hard for Rumple to see past her guise.

"Move out of the way, dearie." He forcefully pushed her aside and barged into the room.

"Rumple, wait," Belle pleaded as she followed him into her room. Rumple's eyes scanned the room quickly. He found nothing but a very messy bed and an open window.

"Very well," Rumple crossed to the window and slammed it shut. "I'll let you pick up a bit and then I'll meet you downstairs." He walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.

Belle was positive he'd noticed the look of relief on her face when the room was empty. Overwhelmed by the feeling maybe he'd known along that Ruby had been in her room last night, she started to second guess her plans. It would be easy to let Hook destroy him, then she and Ruby could be together without worry. Easy and right are to very different things and Belle knew that.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Granny asked as Ruby rushed into the diner wearing the clothes she had the day before. She hadn't had time to check all of the messages on her phone, but she hadn't received a distress text from Whale.

"I know, I know," Ruby said over Granny's huffs and puffs. With all that as has been going on, Granny has been even more worried than usual. "I'm sorry, I should have called you last night." _  
_

The diner was empty, save Emma and a man she'd never met before seated at the bar staring into their coffee mugs. "Are you two alright?"

"All things considered," Neal answered. Ruby nodded as it donned on her that this man was Rumple's son. "Are you Baelfire?"

"Does everyone in this town know who I am?" Neal asked Emma under his breath. He glanced back to Ruby and stuck out his hand. "Please, call me Neal."

"Ruby," She smiled knowing the feeling of wanting to distance yourself from who you are deep down.

Neal took a large sip of coffee. "The lesbian werewolf?" Ruby didn't answer, she just raised an eyebrow and shot Emma a look that conveyed just how not amused she was by that phrasing. Neal flinched. Emma had given him a hard kick in the shin under the table.

"That's not quite how I put it," the sheriff said through gritted teeth.

"No, it's not," Neal admitted. "I'm just trying to put all the pieces of this whacky town together."

"Did Belle tell you the plan?" Emma asked. Ruby shook her head. Belle hadn't told Emma much more than she had told Ruby. "She and Rumple are headed this way in a little while."

"You're doing this here?" Ruby's voice was meek. Emma stood and grabbed Ruby by the elbow. They walked out of hearing distance from Neal.

"It was kind of my idea," Emma reluctantly said. "I'm here to mediate. I thought it might be better to have you close by if things got a little rough."

"Are you expecting things to get rough?"

"No… Not really." Worry filled Emma's eyes as she looked to the ground. "It's just something's different about Neal," Emma said as Ruby watched the man stare at the clock. "When I dropped him off last night, he was nervous and reluctant. But this morning he seems a little eager." Ruby said as she observed the man's fidgeting behavior. A few more costumers filed into the diner and Ruby went to take their orders.

Less than a half an hour passed on the clock before Belle and Rumple strolled into the diner. Belle made sure to tell Rumple in advance what was happening. She couldn't risk Bae seeing what Rumple was like when someone caught him off guard. Neal had already moved to a table.

"Hello, son," Rumple said as he sat down across from Neal. "This is Belle." He gestured in her direction.

"Nice to meet you, Bae," Belle's smile was genuine and warm. Neal hadn't expected that.

"You can call me Neal."

They made small chat for a bit. Belle asked some questions about New York. Bae dodged a few questions about how he came to be in Manhattan. Eventually the conversation progressed to more relevant matters. Granny waited on them; Ruby decided it might be best to keep some distance.

"And how did you two meet?" Neal asked. Belle looked to Rumple, who sat quietly.

"I volunteered to stay with your father in exchange for protection of my family." That was the vaguest way of putting it. She explained her time with him the best she could. "One day, I saw your father making children's clothing." Rumple sat quietly looking at the table. "That's how I learned that underneath his harden skin was man whose heart was filed with love and regret."

"And under that is a coward," Neal scoffed. "I'm sorry Belle, but I don't buy it." He stood and dropped his napkin on the table. Ruby, who was waiting on another table pretending not to be listening to their every word, glanced to Emma.

"Bae, things aren't that simple," Rumple grumbled as he stood to look him in the eyes. "I've changed; I promise you." He never thought this plan of Belle's would work, but it didn't stop him from hoping.

"Then just let her go, Papa," Neal's voice sounded boyish and weak. His mother and the pirate had filled him in on the details of the arrangement Rumple had forced upon Belle. "Let her live her life without you. It's what she wants. If you ever loved either of us, just let her go."

Ruby nearly dropped the tray of dishes she was carrying. Belle looked over at her. Before she could look back to Rumple, his hands were wrapped around her throat pulling her from her chair. "That's what this was all for? This was just some silly little play you had put on so that I'd let you out of our deal."

Emma and Ruby rushed towards them and Rumple sent them flying backward. "If this doesn't concern you, I suggest you clear out," Granny pulled the shotgun from underneath the counter. "Now!" Patrons fled from the diner and scampered off. She knew that gun would do little damage to Rumple, but it might buy them a little time.

"I'm-n-not trying to break our deal," she gasped for air as she attempted to wriggle loose. "I was trying to save you." Rumple's grip tightened.

"Belle didn't put me up to anything." Tears began to form in Neal's eyes. "There was a part of me that wanted to believe that you had changed. But you haven't."

Ruby got back on her feet and ran towards them at full wolf speed. As she ripped Rumple's hand away from Belle's throat there was a sudden burning feeling in her chest. Her eyes widen as she looked to Belle. Rumple's hand was deep in her chest, wrapped tightly around her heart.

"It's funny how fragile the heart can be," Rumple stared into Belle's eyes. "If I squeeze hard enough, I crush hers and watch yours break."

"Please don't," she was shaking all over. Even the slightest wrong move and Ruby's life would be over. Belle tried to calculate a plan. "Rumple, you have to believe me. I asked Bae to come here because I wanted to give you a chance to show him that we you could be good. I never would have asked him to ask for my freedom." Rumple's grip tightened around Ruby's heart and she whimpered.

"Take mine instead," Belle pleaded. Neal fumbled in his coat. His fingers gripped the handle of Rumple's dagger. Milah and Hook had dropped it off at his door before he had left for the diner. Emma glanced at him, not sure what he was doing.

"I would never do that to you," he sighed and hung his head in defeat. Rumple looked at Ruby. "Killing you would only make Belle love you more." He released his hold. Ruby fell to the ground and gasped for air. Belle rushed for to her side. "You're free to go Belle. I release you from our deal." Rumple exited Granny's diner without as much as a look back.

Neal breathed in deeply as he let go of the handle. He blinked hard as his vision blurred. There was power in the dagger unlike anything he had ever felt before. Controlling the Dark One would be a wearing task on anyone.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Granny chuckled as she set the shotgun down on the counter.

"Almost too easy," Emma glanced to Neal who gave her a shrug.

Belle put her hand on the side of Ruby's face, "For a minute I thought-"

Ruby's mouth collided with Belle's; she wrapped her arms around Belle as they stood together. "It worked. You did it."

"Did I?" Belle questioned. "I imagined…. I just thought it would be different, somehow."

Ruby kissed her again. _Oh No_. "Belle, I have to go. I'll be right back. I need to find Hook and stop him from using the dagger." Belle nodded. Ruby pulled out her cell phone and ran out the door trying to find Hook.

"Ruby, wait," Neal said and started to follow after her.

"Not so fast," Emma slammed him into the wall. "What's in your coat?"

* * *

Hook wasn't answering his phone. Ruby ran toward the docks as she rounded the last bend. Rumple emerged from the shadows. Ruby gasped and stepped backward.

"Hello Ruby," Rumple said under his breath. "I think we have a bit of unfinished business to attend to."

"It's over, Rumple," Ruby growled. "Belle is free. What business could we possible have?"

He took several step towards her. "She is free to do what she wants. To love whomever she choices." He pulled a pouch of dust out if his pocket and threw it at her. She doubled over and started coughing. There was a pain in her chest and sudden bitter taste in her mouth. "But you won't be able to love her back."


	11. Chapter 11

The dagger sat in front of the three of them on the table at the diner. Bae, Emma, and Belle stared at in silence. Bae recounted his nighttime visit from his dead mother and the pirate.

"Why didn't Ruby tell me they were trying to bring Milah back?" Belle asked herself aloud.

Emma shook her head, "She probably didn't think it would work," not knowing what else to say. That was definitely a possibility. They were both in Storybrooke when Daniel was brought back and though they hadn't seen him, David had told Ruby the gory details. The way Neal described Milah was radically different. From what he said, she seems to be of sound mind and body.

Belle ran her fingers over the hilt of the dagger. She cleared her throat. "So everything that happened today was because of this. You were the only thing that stopped him-"

Bae nodded.

"Thank you," Belle added as the events of the morning started to sink in. She slowly stood up from the table. "I've got to find Ruby."

"Belle, I think you should have this," Bae said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from handing it over to his mother, despite knowing that it was the wrong thing to do. He took the dagger and placed it in her hand.

"Oh, n-no, I couldn't possibly," As the hilt rested in her palm, she could feel the dark magic radiating from it.

"Yes you can," Bae answered. "I've felt its power. The allure of bending the dark one to your will. It's powerful. It would take a person a very strong and good heart to fight off that kind of temptation. That's you, Belle. Anyone else would be to tempted to have him do their bidding."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Belle asked.

"That's really up to you to decide, Belle," Bae said with a shrug. The diner phone rang, causing everyone in the room to jump. "You'll do what's right."

"Granny's diner," Granny almost didn't answer but a feeling in the pit of her stomach made her feel like it could be important.

* * *

"Snow," Belle rushed to her. "Thanks for notifying me. What's going on?"

Snow hadn't actually set out to notify Belle of anything. She called the diner to let Granny know what happened. Snow came across Ruby unconscious in the alleyway near the docks.

"She came to a few minutes ago. Whale's examining her right now," Snow barely made eye contact with her. "Belle, she mumbled something about an attack and Rumple."

"This is my fault," Belle said under her breath, knowing she would get no contradictions from Snow.

Whale came out to meet them in the hallway. "Ruby's fine, I can see no medical reason for the blackout. Her memories of the encounter with Rumple are a little fuzzy. She's asking for you."

Unsure of who he meant, they both stepped forward toward the room. Belle looked to Snow with a raised eyebrow. Snow stepped back with a tightlipped smile, yielding to Belle.

* * *

An agonizing scream rang through the Jolly Roger. Neal and Emma had just crossed the barrier's threshold. "Good afternoon, lad," Hook said to Bae. "Do you bring us good tidings?"

"What's that noise?" Emma asked as the screaming grew louder.

"Milah's a bit off today," he looked to the ground. Hook had bit off more than he could chew by bringing his dead lover back to life. The fits of rage that came with being dead for more years than she was alive coursed through her. Another scream rang out. "Just make it quick. If the dark one isn't defeated, you need to hand over the dagger."

"I think it's best that I hold onto it, Hook." Bae's feet were firmly planted in place less than a foot from the pirate. He had already given the dagger to Belle, but he had no intention of telling Hook and his mother it was out of his possession.

"And the woman in my hold whose life he took has no say in that matter?" Hook stepped toward him. "Tell me boy, does she not deserve vengeance?"

"She'll have her vengeance," Emma said. "But not this way."

"We have another idea," Neal smiled at Hook. "Can I see her?"

* * *

Belle tried to stay composed as she walked into Ruby's room. "Hey," Belle spoke softly as she edged past the door. "We've got to stop meeting like this." Ruby sat on the end of the bed tying her shoes; she looked up to Belle and smiled.

The second Belle walked toward her, Ruby found it difficult to breathe. The beautiful girl had always taken her breath away but this was… this was very different. It was a sharp shooting pain that coursed through her chest. She let out a slight cough. "We've spent entirely too much of our time together in this place."

Belle stepped closer and Ruby's nostrils began to burn; she let out a sneeze. Belle froze in her tracks. "Bless you."

"Excuse me," Ruby breathed in deeply, attempting to clear her nostrils. She sneezed several more times as Belle's scent filled her lungs. A deep rattling cough came out of her lungs.

"Are you coming down with a cold?" Belle smiled hesitantly, fantasizing about nursing Ruby back to health. She strode toward the end of the bed and sat down next to Ruby. With each step that Belle took, Ruby started to feel worse.

"No, Belle-," Ruby suddenly felt her stomach churn and there was a burning sensation in the back of her throat. Her mouth tasted like battery acid. She closed her eyes tightly and fought back the desire to vomit. "I-"

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Belle said as she reached to put a hand on her cheek. Ruby pulled away sharply. She was burning up all over as if the blood was boiling under her skin. She'd never had the flu in her life, but she was certain that this was worse.

Belle lifted her palm to Ruby's forehead. The sensation of Belle's skin touching her own made her scream out in agony. "Whale, come here quick something's wrong." She shouted as she ran to the hallway. Relief swept over Ruby as she instantly felt better.

"I don't understand," Whale breathed heavily, observing the fluish symptoms. "Minus the bump on your head you were fine just a few minutes ago." Snow was a few feet behind him as they entered the room. Belle approached Ruby again and the sick feeling returned to her stomach.

"It's Rumple," she struggled to get out. "He did something to me."

"Did what?" Belle's tone conveyed more anger than worry. Ruby's temperature had reached 104.5. Her body ran a little warmer than the average person's, but this was abnormally high, even for the wolf.

"A fever this high can easily cause brain damage," Whale stated. "I need you to tell me everything you can."

She looked to Belle with a queasy look in her eye. "He told me I won't be able to love you, and then he threw some powder at me." Belle reached for Ruby's hand. Ruby winced and yanked her hand away.

"Oh god, it's me," her voice cracked. "I'm doing this to you." She stood and took several steps away. Tears streamed down her face.

"No, Belle," Ruby breath was labored. "Rumple is doing this to me." She gritted her teeth and crossed to Belle. Ruby reached for her and screamed in agony.

"Belle, until we understand this maybe it's best if you leave," Whale glared at Belle.

"Right, of course," Belle wiped a tear from her eye. She couldn't stand be the source of Ruby's pain.

"Red, please. You need to rest," Snow said as she forced her friend back on the bed.

"No wait, I'm not going to lose her again," Ruby struggled out of her friend's grasp and stepped towards Belle. Her body felt sick in every way possible. As she reached for Belle's hand, her vision blurred and she dropped to the floor.

Belle took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. Tears poured out of her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Rumple's dagger resided in her purse. She shuffled through it and pulled it to her. She placed her hand around the dark one's dagger and felt the magic course over her fingertips. Belle was exhausted. She'd spent so much time trying to save this man that continually caused the woman she loved pain. She exhaled sharply.

"Belle," Snow placed her hand on her back. Belle's hand loosen on the dagger. "It's going to be ok. True love can beat anything."

"She can't even touch me," Snow handed her a Kleenex. "If I try to kiss her, it might put her in a coma."

"She loves you, Belle," Snow answered "nothing is going to change that. We'll figure something out; you just have to be patient.

"I'm tired of being patient," Belle was so angry she was shaking. "I want answers."

"Maybe the Blue Fairy would know," Snow doubted that she would. This was dark magic. Blue wouldn't be of much use.

"No," Belle's voice was almost in a growl. "I'm going to see Rumple."

* * *

Belle lifted her hand and pounded on the door. Snow was a few steps behind her. She tried to convince her out of it every step of the long walk over.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Snow reiterated.

"I didn't expect you'd be back so soon," Rumple said smugly as a grin stretched across his face.

Belle pulled the dagger out of her bag and held it up to his throat. "Undo it."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, dear," Rumple said trying to maintain his confidence. In her hands Belle held the one thing that was more powerful than he was.

"You know exactly what she means," Snow barked from behind her. He stepped several steps backward and Belle followed him with the knife to his throat.

"What was done can't be undone," Rumple grumbled. "There is no cure in this land."

"Tell us everything you know," Belle said as she gripped the handle.

"It starts out as a physical reaction. She will be sick whenever she is in your presence. Eventually she will be repulsed by the mere idea of you," Rumple unwilling admitted the information, but he still relished the look on Belle's face as she found out.

"The more she loves you, the more pain your presence will cause her until one day she will fill nothing but hatred," he added.

"You're lying," she cried. "There has to be some way." Rumple backed his way toward his cane. He lifted it in attempt to hit Belle over the head. She clutched the dagger and made him drop it; she felt darkness in herself rise. She clenched her jaw and he crumpled to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Three weeks later **

A gentle knock on Ruby's door resonated around her bedroom, pulling her from the trance she had placed herself in. "You can come in, Granny," she shouted as the door opened.

"How are you?" Granny sighed heavily as she asked the question. "It's the first wolfstime since…"

"I'm well aware of that," she looked to her grandmother with a steely gaze.

"Have you thought about not changing tonight?" Granny pursed her lips. She coughed. "The Dark One's…" Granny paused trying to find the right words. "…obsession with you could be very dangerous for the wolf."

"I know the danger, Granny," Ruby stood from the edge of the bed. She'd given a lot of thought to staying strapped into the red hood that calmed the wolf while she waited for the full moon to pass. The anger and aggression that was building up inside her was dangerous, but keeping the wolf caged would only make it worse.

"Have you spoken to-"

"Please don't say her name," Ruby swallowed.

"You were close once, Red," Granny said knowing that was an understatement. "You can't shut her out forever. I know it's hard but you should at least try to keep her in your life."

Ruby looked to Granny and nodded ever so slightly. "Whatever happens tonight, just promise you'll stay indoors," Ruby pleaded with her. Her palms were sweaty. The full moon's affects had already begun as her heart beat louder in her chest. Whatever the night held in store, Ruby knew this wolfstime was going to be different from the others.

* * *

Hook's boots pounded the ceramic tiles of the hospital floor. Healing and medicine were quite different in Storybrooke. Had they been anywhere else, he'd take her to a healer and Milah would be set but not here. What little magic this realm had to offer was not enough to keep a reanimated body animated for long.

Cautiously, Dr. Whale approached the pirate, clearing his throat to announce his presence. "It's just as I said earlier. Milah's body is breaking down."

"And there's nothing you can do?"

"Unfortunately, there's not," Whale closed his eyes, the limitations of his own abilities glaringly obvious. "You've tried magic."

"Tried and failed," Killian sighed. Some of this world's magic appeared to slow down the detrition of Milah's mind and body but did not stop it. "Perhaps the dead should stay dead from now on?" He raised an eyebrow at Victor. Maybe the good doctor could learn something from all of this.

"Now is the time to prepare Milah for her goodbyes," Whale said, avoiding eye contact with Hook. "I'm sure she'd like to see her son one last time."

"Baelfire proved he's no less a coward than his father when he ran off to New York. He didn't even say goodbye," Hook sneered.

Milah staggered toward them, each step a great struggle. "Thanks for giving it another go Doctor, but I know my time draws near." She placed her hand lovingly on Killian's back.

"We'll sail to the Caribbean," Killian said taking her in his arms. "Your last days will be full of joy."

"That's a tad cliché don't you think, darling," Milah said with the best smile that she could offer.

"Rum, sand and sunshine. Cliché or not, it's bound to be an excellent way to exit this world," Hook smirked.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," Milah lifted her hand and stroked the side of his face gently. "I have a favor to repay first."

* * *

Emma's head hung low as she entered the diner. A hush fell over the customers as the tension grew. She bumped shoulders with Ruby before she had managed to look up.

"Ruby, I need-" Emma attempted to speak, but Ruby glared for a moment and she swiftly turned around and waited on another table. "She's still not talking to me then."

"She's not talking too much of anyone these days," Granny poured coffee in a cup and set it in front of Emma as the sheriff sat at the bar. They watched as Ruby smiled and laughed at the patrons. Under that gorgeous grin and bright eyes there was a sorrow that she carried with her always.

Emma sighed heavily as she took a gulp of that coffee that sat in front of her. Ruby touched her on the shoulder, "Emma, I have a break. We can step outside and talk if you'd like." Emma nodded and the two of them stepped into the back alleyway.

"Two minutes Emma, that's all I have time for," Ruby muttered as her hand rested on her hip. Emma stared blankly for a minute, not sure of what to say next. "If you've come to ask me to make nice and help you slay the Dark One you know I won't."

"The Dark One's coming for you, regardless of what side you're on," Emma exhaled sharply from her nostrils. "You need to talk to Mary Margaret."

"I have nothing to say to her, Emma," Ruby turned to head back into the diner.

Emma grasped her upper arm and pushed her into a wall. "She was your best friend and she needs your help."

"How much help did your mother offer Belle?" Ruby yanked her arm away. Ruby's eyes fixed on Emma's, both of them unyielding.

"Ruby, she had no way to know what she did wouldn't lift curse Rumple placed on you," Emma huffed. "She thought the spell would break and you'd be able to-"

"Say what you will, but she wasn't thinking of me when she did that."

"You're really going to throw away a lifelong friendship over this," Emma said, maintaining eye contact. "You can't hate her any more than you hate Belle."

Emma watched as the green flashed a wolfish yellow. She shouldn't have brought up the spell. "I hate Belle because of what was done to me. I hate your mother because of what she choose to do," Ruby growled as she slammed Emma into the wall. The bricks on the outside of the diner quaked upon impact.

"Henry's life was at stake," Emma pushed back in vain, unable to budge the wolf. "You hate her because you choose to, because it's better than dealing with reality."

"Snow made her choice and I've made mine," Ruby broke eye contact and turned back to the dinner. "Your two minutes are up."

"We're going after the Dark One tonight, Ruby," Emma said with labored breath. "Her reign of terror will only get worse if we don't do it now." Ruby froze in her tracks. "She's only had the power for a short amount of time and already she's left a large part of the town in ruin."

* * *

**Three weeks ago**

Rumple lay on the ground screaming in agony as his own magic caused him physical pain. Belle's eyes filled with tears of rage as the dark power coursed through her body. The dagger that rested in Belle's hand could make the Dark One do anything - even destroy himself.

"Belle, no! Not like this," Snow screamed. She reached for the dagger and Belle's focus and anger slipped. Snow's hand rested on top of Belle's.

"Thanks," slipped through her lips. Belle felt the dark pull of the dagger subside. "Tell me what I can do to make Ruby better."

"I told you Belle, the antidote is not of this world. The best you can do is stay away from her," Rumple scoffed as he stood and dusted himself off. "Hate is a powerful emotion and it will only grow stronger with time."

"Love is stronger still," Snow said as her eyes floated to Belle. "True love can overcome anything." Rumple cackled. Snow stepped toward Rumple to demand more information as Henry crashed through the front door.

"Dad?" The excited boy's voice drew everyone's attention to the entrance of the home he'd looked everywhere for. And although he hadn't expected to find Neal at Gold's, he figured he'd give it a try. Neal and Emma hadn't returned from their visit to the Jolly Roger. An awful sound creaked through Rumple's home and something hit Henry hard in the chest.

All the air was pulled out of his body instantly. Henry tried to breathe but couldn't. He wiggled in attempt to break free from whatever had a grasp on him. "Let him go," Snow shouted at Rumple. "What did he ever do to you?"

"It's not what he's done, it's what he will do," Rumple's eyes widened as he glared at the boy. The trap he had set was supposed to protect him against Henry. He just hadn't expected Henry to come into his home with Snow or Belle there. Had he come at any other time, Rumple would have told Neal and Emma that their son died tragically of an asthma attack. He cleverly would have tried to rush Henry to the hospital but would have failed. Typically, Rumple prided himself on always being a step ahead of everyone else but that not the case this time.

He could feel the Belle's control crawling over his skin, demanding him to undo what he was doing to Henry, to Ruby, to everyone. Her rage screamed inside his head as she tried to figure out how to make him do her bidding. The task was daunting and she grew weak from trying.

"You're going to make this… all of this right," Belle glanced to Henry who was beginning to turn blue. She raised the dagger and placed it on his chest. Her eyes locked with his. He knew without her saying a word that she was demanding his life in exchange for the boys.

"It can't be undon-" Rumple didn't finish the sentence before finding the dagger plunged into him. The cold metal pierced his skin deep in his chest. His eyes began to glaze over as he looked down. Belle's hand rested on the hilt on top of her hand was Snow's. "What have you done?" Rumple struggled to ask.

"What I had to," Snow said as she removed her hand from Belle's. "I'm so sorry," Snow muttered as she looked to Belle. Henry landed on the ground and drew in a large breath of air. She rushed to Henry's side and helped him off the ground.

"What's happening to me?" Belle's lips trembled. She knew the answer, but she desperately wanted to be wrong. They fell to the ground in unison.

The moment of transference rapidly approached. As one Dark One fell, another would rise. Although it had not been Belle's intention to end his life, her hand was on the dagger and the desire had been in her heart.

"We haven't got much time." Blood formed in the corner of his mouth as he struggled to sit upright. Belle pulled herself toward Rumple, both of them weak and confused. "The darkness that will overcome you is powerful and power is tempting, but it is not worth what you could lose." He coughed and placed a hand on the side of her face. "Let Ruby love you. She's the only one who can save you now."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"There is a cure to fix the curse I placed on her," He struggled to breathe. "You and Ruby have to return to the enchanted forest."

"But she'll hate me," Belle began to cry. She'd spent so much energy trying to keep Rumple from the darkness and hoping that he would eventually find peace. She never imagined it would happen this way. "I can't possibly convince her to go with me."

"Fate will find a way," Rumple smiled as he glanced to Henry. "It always does." His death, like most of the tragedies of his life, were only inadvertently caused by others. In the end, Rumplestiltskin has and will always been his own nemesis. He looked back to Belle with his last breath. He said the only thing he could manage, "Thank you."

As the life left Rumple's body, Belle could feel the darkness course through her. Snow rushed to her side and helped her to stand. Belle pushed her aside. Tears streamed down her face as she laid next to Rumple's lifeless body. "Leave," Belle said softly under her breath.

"Belle, believe me I didn't-" Snow attempted to rationalize her actions but she couldn't find the right words. She swallowed hard. "I don't know how, but we can fix this... We'll find away."

"I said leave," The Dark One's rage bellowed through Gold's home. She propelled Snow and Henry out the door without another thought.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, Sorry for long time between updates.**

**I know things look kind of bleak but there's still hope.**

** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Belle stared down at her hands. Her formerly soft pale skin had hardened and shone golden in the moonlight. She stood fully illuminated in the frame of the only window of the library that wasn't draped in heavy curtains. Rumple had always keep his mansion in the enchanted forest dark and free of light and this had been why. The physically manifestations of the curse were monstrous.

The people of Storybrooke had never been particularly kind to her. Being the so close to Rumple had caused the townsfolk to keep their distance But there was one thing Belle had never questioned - her beauty. She'd never been _hideous_ or _disgusting_ before.

Even as a child she was well aware of her beauty and unlike most children she never went through an awkward phase. Although being known for her beauty and not her brains had always irritated and infuriated the princess, not being beautiful somehow felt worse, especially when there was only two people that ever made her feel like she was worth more than her pretty face, one of which was dead and the other cursed to hate her forever.

Knocking came from the front end of the library. The closed sign hung on the door since the day Belle set fire to her father's flower shop. She'd asked for help and when he answered saying he never wanted to see her again, her anger literally burnt down his business. The Dark One approached the entrance to the library cautiously, attempting to prepare a ball of fire in her hand. She unlocked the door and recoiled quickly.

Regina stepped through the entrance, her eyes swept over the shelves that hadn't been attended to. A quick gasp came out as Belle emerged from the shadows. "I didn't come here to fight with you," Regina lifted her hands in front of her upon seeing a small fireball starting to form in front of her.

"Enlighten me then," Belle said as she extinguished the flame that rested in her palm. "Why is it that you've come here Regina?"

"I think you and I have some common goals." Regina didn't need to elaborate. The Dark One knew exactly what Regina was implying.

"If you're under the impression we'd team up, you're gravely mistaken," Belle's eyes flicked purple of the magically rage bubbled underneath her skin.

"Before you decline my offer, you might want think of what I have to offer you," Regina reached into her bag and pulled out a small leather bound book. She held it out to Belle. "It was his." Belle took it and leafed through the pages detailed instructions on castings and enchantments.

"This is what he used to teach you?"

Regina nodded with a smirk as she watched Belle eyes scan the pages of the book. "It can help you with your lack of emotional control. The last thing I want is for you to try and destroy the school again with Henry inside."

Belle swallowed hard as she retraced the events of that day in her mind. It was the first of a handful of attempts to do harm to Snow. "I didn't mean to," she started to say.

"Don't worry about it, no one was harmed," Regina gave a slight smile. "That building hadn't been remodeled since 1983. It gives me the excuse to modernize a bit."

Belle despised that fake smile that spread across Regina's face. She didn't want to rely on magic to solve her problems but she knew it was inevitable. Just as she was about to close the book and hand it back to Regina, her fingers stopped on a page that read "Animal familiars and companionship."

"I thought that might catch your eye," Regina chuckled as she took a step closer.

"What does this mean?" Belle's heart wanted to believe that this could be possible but her head knew that magic comes with a price. "The spell Rumple cast on her. This would undo it?"

"No, Ruby the girl would still hate you," Regina nearly scoffed. Belle doubted that would be the case since Rumple had informed her the only antidote was in the enchanted forest but she had to ask. "But the wolf part of Ruby would be your most loyal companion."

"And she would hate me the rest of the time."

"I once told you true love's kiss could break any curse," Regina smiled wickedly. "Under the light of the full moon anything is possible. This spell would make it so."

"What do you ask for in return?" Belle wasn't sure she was going to agree to anything. She'd seen enough to know that magic always came with a price. In Rumple's case it cost him everything and everyone.

"The only thing I've ever really wanted. Henry," Regina stuck out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

Wolfstime had always been Ruby's favorite time of the month. Even before she fully understood what the full moon meant to her, she felt a certain high under its glow. Typically a since of calm would wash over her but that was not the case tonight.

Ruby's senses were on high alert tonight, significantly more so than they would usually be during wolfstime. She'd started the night with a relaxing game of chase with Pongo but as the sky grew darker, Archie insisted that he come inside. The Cricket was reluctant to let them interact together at lately because of The Dark One.

Her life had changed so much since the last moon. The person who the wolf put its own life at risk for last moon was a threat now. She couldn't shake the surreal feeling; all she could do was run.

Ruby's wolf had been running for miles. She ran deeper into the woods. The wolf came to a sudden halt as she found herself standing in front of Storybrooke's wishing well. She let out a howl into the surprisingly quite night air. What happened next was alarming.

She found herself pulled toward the well as she transformed into her human form. Ruby placed her hand in front of her to brace herself as she approached the edge. There was a glowing from deep within the well. Her head as spinning as she was hit by an overwhelming urge to cry. As a tear dripped from her face, the light of the glowing in the well grew brighter.

"I'm quite surprised that worked so well," Hook said as he emerged from the shadows. Ruby wiped her eyes as she looked to him in confusion. Milah stepped forward from the other side of him.

"Wha-what is this?" Ruby glanced into the well. She'd never seen anything like it. Swirls of orange and blue danced in the well as it filled with water.

"It appears to be a portal," Milah answered as she smiled at her accomplishments. She'd never tried to use magic before and found herself proud it worked so well. "I was buried with just enough fairy dust to activate the well…" Milah stepped toward Ruby. "The answers to your problems, your heart's deepest desires lie just on the other side. "

"But you could use this to sail to Neverland," Ruby raised an eyebrow in disbelief of their generosity.

"That's what I said," Hook rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I also said we could use it to restore her physical form but Milah insisted we aide you in your problems. You know, since without you none of this would be possible." Killian wrapped his arm around his lover.

"Restoring me would only be temporary solution to my rapidly approaching morality. You've already helped me get the only things I wanted. It's only fair I return the favor," Milah looked to Hook. "Ruby, you were the only person in this town to see me as something more than a monster and that same reason is why Belle needs you now."

"But she's-"

"Evil and you hate her," Hook interjected with a sigh. "I told Milah you'd say that. You good guys are just so irritatingly... good. The world's not always so black and white, you know?"

"I wasn't going to say that," Ruby spoke through lock jaw. "Not exactly anyway. But taking someone who is that dangerous to the enchanted forest that is a risk." Not to mention the fact that her presence still made Ruby physically ill.

"Evil isn't who we are, it's what we do. I know evil. You do too." Milah placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "It's had its hand on our hearts and squeezed. This Dark One is nothing like the last. The title is just words." Ruby looked over the edge, knowing what lay ahead. The thought of being alone in their former land with Belle wasn't as appealing as it once was, but she knew it was the only way to make things right.

"Try as she may, your Belle hasn't an evil bone in her body. If she did, you'd be her slave by now and your friends would be dead. Yet here we are. You're free and Snow White is still alive," Milah continued.

An explosion sounded in the distance that shook the ground; all three turned their heads sharply. "For now," Ruby said shortly as she transformed into the wolf and ran full speed toward the conflict.

* * *

"It doesn't have to be like this." Snow raised her bow and shot at The Dark One. It landed in her left shoulder.

"You're the one shooting at me," Belle winced as she yanked the arrow out of her arm. The apartment building behind them was reduced to a pile of rubble as Snow and her family started to encircle The Dark One. No one was inside when she caused the explosion. It was a misdirected display of power.

Emma's raised sword was inches away from Belle's sternum when it was ripped out of her hand by Milah. The Sheriff's eyes widened as they looked to meet Milah, whose opposite hand was wrapped around her throat. She cracked a slight grin as she sent Emma flying through the air. It took Emma several moments to regain her footing and reevaluate their odds of winning this fight.

Charming lifted his sword and charged at The Dark One, only to be knocked backward by Ruby's large wolf that came barreling through the forest. Snow and Emma let out simultaneous gasp as the Prince's head landed on the side of the building with a thud and he was rendered unconscious.

"What have you done to her?" Snow shouted as she marched toward Belle, firing arrows with each step.

"Nothing." _Not yet. _ The deal with Regina wouldn't be finalized until Belle disposed of the entire Charming family – a task she hadn't exactly agreed to complete. If Ruby was coming to her aide, it was her own doing. That thought alone made her feel stronger.

Belle deflected the arrows as they came at her, stopping one in mid-air. The Dark One spun the arrow around and sent it flying back at Snow. Mary Margaret's life flashed before her eyes as the arrow came straight at her face only to take a sharp turn downward at the last minute. The arrow head pierced her upper thigh as she let out a yelp.

As Snow fell to the ground, the Wolf sprinted to her side. Ruby transformed into her human form as she started to examine Snow's wounds, "Are you alright?" Ruby thought if Belle wanted to, she could have ended Snow's life in that instant, but she didn't. Milah was right.

"I've had better days," Snow managed a smile as she sat up gripping Ruby's shoulders. Ruby placed her arms around Snow and hugged her. "I'm sorry Red," she whispered in her ear. "I never wanted to hurt you." Her hand gently touched the side of Ruby's face a tear streamed down her cheek. Ruby lowered her head, fighting back further tears.

A monstrous noise roared out of The Dark One as she watched the display from afar. Her body began to burn as she was flooded with jealousy. She'd always wondered if their affections had meant anything more than friendship and in that moment she was convinced they did.

Sparks began to emit from her finger tips as she floated her way to them. Ruby quickly pulled Snow to her feet and Emma rushed to her mother's side. Milah and Hook watched from several paces behind Belle, unsure of what to do next. The sparks formed lightening as she moved close enough to use it. The Dark One fired a bolt at Snow's feet causing her and Ruby to stumble back several paces.

"Belle, stop," Ruby demanded as she stepped in between The Dark One and Snow White. It was the first time in 3 weeks she had heard her name. She paused and stared at Ruby. "We don't have time for this." Ruby took a step back and inhaled deeply as she felt her head start to pound.

"You're not…this. You're not a monster," Ruby took a step toward, her fighting back the headache and nausea. "We have to fix this. I can't," she swallowed. "I can't live like this. I'm going with you to the enchanted forest."

"How?" Belle's eyes faded from darkness to their original blue. Milah cleared her throat as they attempted to explain the wishing well and the fairy dust.

"And we're supposed to trust you?" Snow stared the pirate and his lover, refusing to believe that they would be so kind without an ulterior motive.

"I don't need your trust," Milah threw her head back and laughed. "It's likely I'll be dead within the week."

"We'll sail at dawn's first light," Hook hung his head. The casual way she talked about her life ending bothered him, but he tried not to let it show. He was happy for every single extra second he had with her.

"What are your terms?" Belle asked as she looked to Ruby whose mouth dropped open. "No one makes a deal with The Dark One without terms."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. Belle was doing this to prove a point. "Only one," she sighed. "We don't return here until we're both cured."

"And if that never happens?" Belle asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Ruby glanced to Snow and Emma as they made their way to Charming. Turning back to Belle she replied, "Then we never return. Ever, either of us. I will stay with you in the Enchanted Forest forever and you will never harm the people I care about."

"Done," Belle answered quickly. She had no one in Stroybrooke to come back for. "We'll leave now." She turned and started walking toward the wishing well. Ruby nodded and started to follow.

"No, you can't," Snow cried. "Red, don't do this. It's not the same forest we left. You have no idea what the Dark One could accomplish in a place like that."

Ruby looked down at Snow's leg. "If she were as dangerous as you'd like to believe, that arrow would have landed in your skull."

"But-" Snow reached for her arm as Ruby yanked it away.

"This isn't your choice to make, Snow. I will be fine" Ruby assured her friend. "Please tell Granny I said goodbye." Without another word Ruby turned and followed Belle into the forest in the direction of the well.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Belle asked Ruby as they approached the wishing well.

"Want and need are two very different things," Ruby answered as she looked down into the swirly vortex that would be their portal.

"Not always," Belle replied, averting eye contact. She climbed over the ledge and Ruby crossed to the opposite side. Ruby wasn't sure where in the Enchanted Forest it would take them. She hoped they would find their way to the antidote quickly. The Dark One closed her eyes and slid in first, disappearing into the swirls.

Ruby looked up at the sky. She didn't know much about what awaited them upon their arrival. Ruby closed her eyes and climbed over the edge with a single wish in her heart. _To free Belle from the Dark One's grasp forever._


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby found herself face down on a cold, hard stone floor. It was dimly lit. She lifted herself off the ground and looked to The Dark One. "Have any idea where we are?" Ruby asked as Belle stood silently, searching her surroundings.

"I know exactly where we are," Belle answered softly, a knot in the pit of her stomach grew. The dim lighting, the dark curtains – it would be her luck they should wind up here. "This is the Dark One's Palace." She'd recognize the décor anywhere. "I've been in this room. We must be somewhere in the west wing."

"You think it's possible the antidote would be here? Where should we start looking?" Ruby took a few steps towards Belle cautiously the physical repulsion was still strong.

"I'm not really sure," she inhaled and looked to her feet. "There's so much he never told me, especially about this place."

"There's got to be a reason why the well would bring us here," Ruby was interrupted by a deep bellow in the distance. She looked to Belle, whose eyes were just as wide. "Was that?"

"An Ogre," Belle answered quickly as the creature's footsteps seemed to be approaching them. "It's got to be. Rumple had many protections in place before. They most have stopped when he-"

"Or when we left with the curse." The ground began to shake under Ruby's feet.

"What do you think we should do?" Belle asked as the footsteps grew louder. "I've never seen an Ogre up close." Ruby looked at Belle. Despite the power inside, she trembled with fear.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Ruby looked her in the eyes. "I didn't come all the way here to have it end like this."

There were no windows for her to gaze out of, but she knew it was still a full moon. She could feel it deep in her bones and the magic in the enchanted forest was much stronger than that in Storybrooke. "I'll draw it away, make it chase me. Stay here and search for the antidote."

"No," Belle protested, but Ruby changed into a wolf quickly and sprinted down the hallway. The Dark One straightened her back as another roar was heard. This one much closer than the last. "I don't need you to protect me," Ruby couldn't hear her arguments. She was already out of sight. Belle charged down the hallway after her, toward the monster.

The Ogre towered above the wolf as Ruby approached it. Massive hands and feet made great weapons but would not help the creature maneuver quickly. Ruby's wolf nipped at its heel and bounced in the opposite direction. They headed for the front door of the palace.

The wolf moved swiftly, not stopping to look back unless necessary. The giant creature that chased the wolf seemed thin, almost gaunt. It obviously hadn't eaten in days. The Dark One approached the creature and fired a bolt of fire at the Ogre. It reared around to face her. As it prepared to lunge at her, there was another nip at it heels.

The confused and angry creature faced the wolf once more and roared at her. Spit flew out of its mouth, landing on the ground all around the wolf. The wolf sneered at the creature and lunged toward it. The ogre reached for the wolf and missed, slamming his massive hand into a weight barring pillar. The impact brought large chunks of the stone ceiling floating to the ground.

Ruby leapt out of the way as the stone crashed to the ground near her. She managed to avoid most of them, but one piece fell on her, trapping her leg under its weight. The wolf let out a howl as it scrambled to get free. Seeing no other option, she transformed into her human self so that she could try and used her arms to move the piece of stone but there was no use. The object was entirely too heavy.

The creature approached her and lifted his giant foot. He planned to stomp her into the ground. Ruby closed her eyes tightly, bracing for the impact. When she opened them, the Dark One was standing above her and they were surrounded by a small force field. The Ogre had stumbled backward.

"Thanks," Ruby smiled at Belle, who was expending a lot of energy to keep the barrier up. She bent down close to Ruby and helped her push the stone aside. Ruby's injuries were surprisingly minor.

"Temporary solution I'm afraid," she grimaced as the ogre took a running charge at the force field and bounced off. He stood on his feet and leered toward them, taking swipes and growing ever frustrated. He roared as he sat down defeated across from them.

"How long can the barrier hold?" Ruby asked as she examined the bruised shin. She'll heal fast; she always did during wolfstime. Her nostrils twitched, unable to decipher what repulsed her more: Belle's presence or the ogre spit surrounding them.

Belle watched the creature as he sat across from them, sorrow entrenching his eyes. "The poor thing, he's just hungry," she said as her eyes glanced over his rib cage.

Ruby raised any eyebrow, "That poor thing just tried to kill us. You can't seriously be considering helping that-"

"That what?" Belle snapped. "That monster? He's no different than you or I."

"That's not true," Ruby grabbed her by the arm. "Ogres are fearsome creatures. They'll ground you into a powder and made bread from your bones."

The Dark One let out a cackle that was similar to Rumple's. "And where did we learn that?" Ruby looked down to her feet. The legends of Ogres were just that: legends.

"You're right," Ruby said as she stared into his sorrowful eyes. "Do you think you could conjure something besides us that he could eat?"

Belle closed her eyes and concentrated. Her thoughts focused on the starving beast that sat across from them. She felt his hunger in her own stomach and was able to summon a large feast of fruits and various meats. She dropped the force field that had been protecting them.

The ogre stumbled toward the feast and began devouring it. Belle glanced back to Ruby with a smile. Ruby smiled back. What they were doing felt like the right thing to do. Something inside Belle started to shift. She clutched her chest as it started to burn. Ruby ran to her side to try and help her. Belle cried out in agony as white light started to burst out from inside her.

"What's happening?" Belle plead as she looked to Ruby. "Is this it? Am I?" Before she could answer, Ruby collapsed to the ground as the same bright light started to erupt out of her. The Ogre faded away as they looked back to the creature.

There was a slow clapping sound close by. "Well, done, I must say," the older woman approached them. "The purity of your hearts' burn so bright I imagine they could be seen from space."

"Who are you?" Belle asked, struggling against the pain in her chest. She felt weak all over and she suddenly couldn't find the strength to stand. Before the other woman managed to say a single word, a familiar face came into view.

"Oh, I'm sorry Belle," Regina spoke. "I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting my mother." Cora curtsied to Belle as she writhed in pain on the ground.

Ruby rushed toward Regina, only to collapse several paces in front of her. "What are you doing to us?" she cried through the agony.

"We've done nothing to you," Cora said. "Once again, this spell is Rumple's doing."

"This is the antidote?"

"I discovered this test shortly after the curse was enacted," Cora said to them. "It gets your soul. Your heart, Belle…." Cora bent down to look her in the eyes. "There's no darkness there. Your hearts are so pure so strong that together they can burn away the darkness, eradicating all magic that exist within you. "

"Rumple must have intended to use it on himself after he got Baelfire back," Regina added. Belle lay on the ground, losing the feeling in her legs and now she suddenly knew why. Rumple had placed a spell on her that caused her to walk again. Not only was the dark magic disappearing but the healing magic was as well. The depth of this spell took a few minutes to sink in. She looked to Ruby.

"All magic?" Ruby's eyes flashed from yellow to green to yellow again. She was struggling with her entire being to hold onto her wolf.

"No, please Regina," Belle begged. "Don't do this. Not to her."

"Don't blame me for this," Regina voice was firm. "You could have chosen power. The wolf would have been at your side; I would have ensured that." She sighed heavily and touched Belle on the face. "All you had to do was kill the Charming family."

"How did you know where to find us?" Ruby growled.

"You think everything that's happened is a coincidence?" Cora let out a hearty laugh. She bent down to Belle and ripped the Dark One's dagger from her waist. "The pirate's dead lover, the wishing well magic, even Snow helping Belle kill Rumple – all part of a bigger plan, dear."

Ruby could fill the Wolf slipping away from her. "But why?"

"It's about power," Cora smiled at her daughter. "It's about taking what's rightfully yours."

"Well I just hate to have to run back to Storybrooke after a thing like this, but I've got to hurry if I want to kill all of your friends and family," Regina smirked as a magic-less Ruby stood and tried to swing at Regina. She missed and her hand landed in the side of the wall, leaving a small crater. "At least you'll have each other." And with that Regina and Cora were gone in a flash of purple smoke.

Ruby fell to the ground as tears started to fall from her eyes. Her hand had several scratches from the impact with the wall and a throbbing pain like nothing she'd ever felt before. "Belle," Ruby nearly whimpered as she pulled herself toward her. The feeling in Belle's legs were completely gone.

"Ruby, I…" I'm sorry were the words she was trying to say, but the words were hushed by Ruby's lips on hers. The feelings and the passion washed over them both like falling in love all over again. Belle's mouth opened to let Ruby's tongue explore more of her mouth as their hands touched bare skin. Caught up in the heat of the moment, they'd almost forgot what had just happened.

"I love you," Ruby whispered softly as she ran her fingers through Belle's hair.

"And I love you," Belle pulled away slowly. "We've got to find a way to Storybrooke."

"Even if we did…" Ruby sighed still holding Belle in her arms. "Without my wolf I can't help anyone. I can't protect you.'

Belle pulled Ruby's face toward her, staring her deeply in the eye. "I don't need your protection." She sighed heavily as she pulled herself upright on her own. "I might know a way to get your wolf back," Belle said as she looked to Ruby, whose eyes widened in excitement. With the wolf gone she felt like half of herself and though she loved Belle completely, there was still something very important missing.

"There's a book in Rumple's library that talks about Spirit Journeys," Belle said. "When I read it the first time I didn't put much stock into it. Of course, I hadn't met a werewolf yet. If you can help me get there, maybe we can figure all this out. Hopefully we can find a way to get back to Storybrooke."

Ruby stood and pulled Belle into her arms. Apparently all her werewolf strength hadn't faded. "I know we will. In the meantime, we can work on some of your lower body and build that muscle strength back."

Belle giggled and smiled. "I was quite fond of those." Belle pointed in the direction of the library as Ruby carried her into one of the large wings of the home.


End file.
